


the Morning Light through the Windows

by eaintdarkside



Series: Dancing in the Moonlight [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: Dancing in the Moonlight의 속편.201805 쩜오어워드에 회지로 내기 위해 작업중입니다. 일부만 공개됩니다.자세한 회지 인포는 http://eaintdarkside.wixsite.com/dancing 여기서 확인해주세요.





	1. Welcome aboard

짐이 막 무언가 말을 꺼내려는데 함장의자에서 비프음이 울렸다. 제임스는 파란 눈을 깜빡이다가 스팍을 향해 오른손가락을 들어보였다. 잠깐만 기다려달라는 의미다. 버튼을 누르자 험악한 목소리가 튀어나왔다.  
  
\- 일 다 봤지? 당장 메디베이로 오시지요, 함장님.  
"본즈."  
\- 너 배에서 내리고나서 검진 한 번도 안 받았어. 변명 안 들어. 안 오면 내가 올라간다.  
  
대답도 듣지 않고 통신이 끊어졌다. 스팍은 눈썹을 들어올렸다. 짐이 곤혹스러운 표정을 한다.  
  
"어, 음..."  
"다녀오십시오."  
"그래." 함장이 고개를 끄덕였다. "금방 다녀올게. 음 그리고..."  
  
고개를 저으며 시선을 맞춘다. 제임스는 말이 떨어지지 않음에 내심 당황했다. 갑자기 머릿속이 복잡해진 탓이다. 함장은 목울대를 울리며 힘껏 단어를 만들었다.  
  
"...조금 있다가 장교 회의 있을거야. 거기 참석해."  
"알겠습니다."  
  
짐은 터보 리프트로 향하며 이야기했다.  
  
"미스터 술루. 스팍에게 쿼터 안내해주겠어?"  
"aye aye, captain."  
  
리프트의 문이 닫히고 술루가 자리에서 일어났다. 목에 걸린 검은 타이가 매끄럽게 흔들린다. 조타수는 부드럽게 미소지으며 말을 걸었다.  
  
"환영합니다, 부함장님."  
"고맙네."  
  
스팍이 가볍게 고개를 기울인다. 그리고 벌칸의 차분한 목소리가 이어졌다.  
  
"도움에 감사하지만, 난 미스 우후라와 이야기를 나눠보아야겠어. 하는 김에 그녀에게 도움을 받을 수 있을거라고 생각하네."  
  
뒤편에서 우후라가 일어났다. 그녀는 잘 맞는 까만 정장을 입고 있었는데 타이 없는 셔츠 칼라는 한 칸 풀어져 있었다. 여성이 스팍의 뒤로 다가오며 대꾸했다.  
  
"물론입니다, 중령님."  
"니요타."  
  
부함장이 뒤돌아본다. 우후라는 미소짓고 있었다. 성이 아닌 이름으로 그녀를 부르는 것에 술루와 체콥이 눈을 마주했다. 항해사가 눈썹을 으쓱였다. 두 싸람 무슨 사이쬬? 하는 의미였다. 술루가 호선을 그리려는 입술을 꾹꾹 누르며 마주 눈썹을 들어올렸다. 글쎄? 하는 의미다. 분명 우후라는 과거 스팍과 친밀한 관계라고 했다. 다시 만난 김에 좋은 관계가 될 지도 몰랐다. 두 사람이 터보 리프트로 사라진다. 브릿지 내 사람들은 은근한 미소를 띄며 낮게 웃었다.  
  
  
  
  
"믿을 수가 없네요. 중령님이 승선하실 줄이야. 이런 날은 평생 오지 않을거라 생각했어요."  
"자네를 전송실에서 봤었어."  
"저도 그랬죠."  
  
우후라는 걸으며 스팍을 흘끗 올려다본다. 벌칸의 시선이 그녀를 향해 있었다. 니요타는 어쩔 수 없다는 듯 눈썹을 기울였다.  
  
"그땐 이야기 할 상황이 아니었어요. 아시겠지만." 우후라가 눈을 깜빡이며 표정으로 사과했다. 물론 이해한다. 그 땐 제임스가 함선의 승조원들에게 마지막 인사를 하던 순간이었다. 니요타가 부드럽게 말을 이었다. "어찌되었건 정말 반가워요."  
"나 역시 그래."  
  
중령은 양 손을 뒤로 맞잡은 채 차분히 질문했다. 사실 이 질문을 위해 그녀를 호출했었다.  
  
"자네는 무슨 사유로 이 배에 승선한거지?"  
"뭐 별 거 아니었어요. 그래도 이야기가 좀 길어지니 나중에 천천히 말씀 드릴게요."  
  
그녀는 뒤로 한데 묶은 머리를 찰랑이며 문 앞에 선다. 버튼을 누르자 부드럽게 도어가 열렸다. 안 쪽은 비품 창고였다. 여성은 가벼운 걸음으로 안 쪽을 향했다.  
  
"아마 지구에 내리면 함장님이 비스포크 샵에 중령님을 모시고 갈 거예요. 그 전엔 여기서 기성복을 입을 수 있어요. 이따 회의도 참석하셔야하니 두어벌 가지고 계시면 좋겠네요. 쿼터에서 입을 실내복이랑 운동복도 드릴게요. 나중에 뭔가 필요하시면 여기서 처리하실 수 있어요."  
  
우후라가 컴퓨터 앞에 서서 화면을 조작했다.  
  
"뭐가 좋을까요. 선호하는 색은요?"  
  
스팍은 그런 건 없다고 대꾸하려다가 짐이 자신을 위해 건넸던 수트들을 떠올린다. 남자가 이야기했다.  
  
"채도가 낮은 회색과 푸른색이 적당하겠군."  
"채도가 낮은..." 니요타가 중얼거리며 기판을 조작한다. "셔츠랑 구두, 타이는 어울리는 걸로 꺼내 드릴게요."  
"고맙네."  
"커뮤니케이터랑 패드도 지급해 드릴게요. 패드는 여분으로 하나 더..."  
  
큰 배출구에서 포장된 수트와 셔츠, 구두가 나온다. 우후라는 물건을 꺼내 스팍에게 건넸다.  
  
"함장님 방은 위쪽 데크예요. 욕실은 공유하실거고요."  
"알고 있어."  
  
우후라가 새 커뮤니케이터와 포장된 패드를 꺼내며 미소했다.  
  
"맞다. 처음 이 배가 운항되었을 때 부함장으로 계셨죠?"  
"그랬지."  
"엇그제 같아요. 제가 패러것에 타지 않겠다고 우겼던거요."  
  
그녀가 스팍을 올려다본다. 중령이 조용히 대꾸했다.  
  
"맞아. 그리고 자네는 엔터프라이즈의 통신장교로 근무했지. 우리 연락이 끊어진 건 함선이 궤도에서 탈취 된 후였어."  
"그랬죠..."  
  
손에 든 새 패드를 내려다보며 우후라가 쓰게 미소한다.  
  
"그 이후로 이런저런 일이 있었어요."  
"잘 지낸 것 같군."  
  
니요타는 부함장에게 웃어보였다.  
  
"잘 지냈어요. 중령님과 소원해지고 일에 좀 더 몰두했죠. 그 이후의 일이 궁금하신거죠?"  
"그래."  
  
그녀는 눈을 깜빡이며 후- 하고 길게 숨을 내쉬었다. 생각이 많아진 것 같았다. 그리곤 고개를 기울이며 대꾸했다.  
  
"일단 지금 가서 확인해야 할 데이터가 있어요. 계속 여기서 이야기할 순 없으니 시프트가 끝나면 휴게실에서 만나는 건 어때요? 데크4의 D복도 휴게실은 크루들이 잘 안 가거든요."  
"사람이 없는 장소를 찾는거라면 자네 쿼터나 내 쿼터는 어떻겠나. 굳이 서로의 개인실에서 멀리 떨어진 곳까지 갈 이유는 없다고 생각하네."  
  
우후라는 웃는다. 그녀는 자재실 문을 열고 미소하며 남자를 올려다본다.  
  
"여전히 실용적이시네요."  
"내가 자네의 개인 공간에 방문하는 것이 불편하다면 내 쿼터로 와도 좋아. 본 미팅의 목적이 승조원의 프로파일을 확인하려는 용도 이외의 것은 없음을 명시하네."  
  
복도로 향하며 우후라가 노래하듯 대꾸했다.  
  
"여전히 직접적이시고요."  
"자네가 내 성향에 불만이 없음을 알고 있어."  
"여전히 솔직하시고."  
  
그녀는 윙크했다.  
  
  
  
  
짐은 검진을 마치고 (본즈는 영양제 하이포를 마구 놓았다. 흡사 지난 며칠간의 한풀이라도 하듯이. 하지만 스팍을 생각하며 무사히 견뎠다.) 쿼터로 돌아갔다. 소닉 샤워를 마치고, 깔끔하게 면도하고, 셔츠를 꺼내 입는다. 제임스는 반복해서 거울을 들여다보며 머릿 속 생각들이 뒤엉키는 걸 애써 외면했다.  
  
누가 예상했겠는가. 그 완벽한 벌칸이 브릿지에 올라와 부함장 자리를 요청하는 상황을. 누구도 그 제안을 거절할 수 없을 것이다. 짐 역시 마찬가지였다. 스팍의 말을 들은 순간 머릿속에서 폭죽이 터졌고, 재빨리 행운을 움켜잡았다.  
  
하지만...  
  
하지만 이내 '이거 괜찮은거야?' 하는 생각이 불쑥 튀어올랐다. 스팍이 이 함선의 승조원이 되어 겪을 일들을 떠올리니 손발이 차게 식었다. 누군가가 내면에서 작은 목소리로 외쳤다. 스팍을 지구에 데려다주라고. 그를 놓아주라고.  
  
커크는 책상에 있는 버튼을 눌렀다.  
  
\- 브릿지입니다.  
"함장이다. 5분 후 회의 있으니 장교들 집합시켜.  
\- 알겠습니다, 함장님.  
  
남자는 자켓의 단추를 잠그며 쿼터 바깥으로 나왔다. 태양계로 돌아가는 데 시일이 소요 될 것이다. 고민은 그때까지 해도 늦지 않아. 저녁에 스팍이랑 면담하고, 파이크 준장님이랑 이야기 나누어보면 되겠지.  
  
짐이 회의실 근처까지 갔을 때 오른편의 터보 리프트에서 체콥과 술루가 나타났다. 조타수가 짐을 보며 미소했다.  
  
"함장님, 돌아오신 걸 환영합니다."  
"고마워, 미스터 술루."  
  
두 사람을 기다리며 싱긋 웃는다. 체콥이 주변을 두리번 거렸다.  
  
"끄런데 부함짱님은 아찍이심미까?"  
  
짐이 술루를 바라본다. 스팍의 거취를 묻는 것이다. 아까 그에게 쿼터를 소개해달라고 부탁했으니까. 조타수가 다가오며 대꾸했다.  
  
"중령님은 우후라 대위에게 안내를 부탁 했습니다."  
"그래?"  
  
이상하다. 분명 술루에게 이야기했는데 왜? 하지만 답은 체콥에게서 나왔다.  
  
"쩐에 들었는데 우후라 대위님과 사귀었었다구 함미다. 그래서 그런거 아닐까요?"  
  
짐의 얼굴에서 표정이 서서히 빠져나간다. 하지만 상대가 그것을 눈치채기 전에 고개를 돌렸다. 그런 이야기는 듣지 못했다. 짐은 주먹을 꾹 쥐고 회의실을 향해 걸었다. 스팍이 이 배에 승선한 것이 자신 때문이라고 생각했는데 완전한 착각이었다. 짐은 드러나지 않게 숨을 깊이 내쉬었다. 그건 스팍의 결정이야. 내가 멋대로 기대하고 멍청하게 실망해선 안 돼. 내면의 목소리가 짐에게 호소한다. 스팍은 나한테 분명 관심이 있었어. 너도 그 벌칸의 눈을 봤잖아? 짐은 목울대를 울렸다. 시간은 많아. 사실 확인은 언제든 할 수 있어. 나중에 천천히 생각하자. 일단 먼저 처리해야 할 일이 많아.  
  
하지만 그런 결심도 얼마 가지 못했다. 세 사람이 회의실 근처까지 갔을 때 스팍의 타이 매듭을 바로 잡아주는 우후라를 발견한 것이다. 함장의 얼굴 근육이 눈에 띄게 굳었다. 그가 낮은 목소리로 명령했다.  
  
"다 됐나? 시간 되었으니 들어가지."  
  
  
  
  
"이미 들은 사람들이 많을거야. 새 부함장이다. 하지만 아직 처리되지 않은 것들이 있고 번복 가능성이 있으니 알고만 있어. 확정공지는 24 표준시 이내로 하지."  
  
곁에 앉은 스팍이 눈가를 좁히며 즉시 항의했다.  
  
"함장님, 번복 가능성에 대한 설명을 듣고 싶습니다."  
  
짐은 그 편을 보지 않고 냉막하게 대꾸했다.  
  
"자네는 이 배가 어떤 시스템으로 돌아가는지 몰라."  
"습득하면 될 문제입니다. 그리고 처음 엔터프라이즈호가 진수되었을 때 이미 부함장으로 근무한 이력도 있습니다."  
  
남자는 짧게 응수한다.  
  
"나랑 면담도 안 했고."  
"그럼 회의 후 하면 되겠군요."  
  
술루와 스콧이 눈을 맞춘다. 기관장이 목울대를 울렸다. 저 사람들 왜 오자마자 싸우냐고 눈빛으로 묻고 있었다. 술루가 눈동자만 돌려 함장을 살폈다. 남자의 입매는 단단히 물려 있었다.  
  
"나중에 이야기하지."  
  
푸른 눈동자가 좌중을 훑었다.  
  
"그리고 카펠라5 잠입팀 책임자 누구야."  
  
스콧이 눈을 감는다. 그는 책임이라는 단어에 알러지가 있었다. 그 빌어먹을 책임때문에 샌드위치도 못 먹고 델타 베가에 버려져 있던 걸 생각만 해도 나셀을 반토막 내고 싶은 난폭한 기분이 드는 것이다. 오, 끔찍하군. 술루와 본즈가 손을 들었다. 스콧은 이내 눈을 떴고 두 남자가 거수한 걸 보고 재빨리 함께 손을 올린다. 블러디 헬. 제임스가 기가막힌 목소리를 흘렸다.  
  
"책임자가 전원이다?"  
"제가 제안했습니다."  
  
술루가 딱딱하게 대꾸했다.  
  
"아니지. 제가 가자고 했습니다."  
"어, 음... 그게..."  
  
본즈의 목소리 다음은 스콧. 그 사이 술루가 항의조로 말을 이었다.  
  
"뉴스 봤습니다. 함장님은 저희의 수배령과 스스로를 맞바꾸셨더군요."  
"누가 그래."  
  
짐이 날카롭게 응수한다. 본즈가 끼어들었다.  
  
"누굴 바보로 아는거야? 파이크 준장님이랑 통신 다 했어."  
  
커크가 손가락을 들어 그를 가리켰다.  
  
"회의중이야, 치프."  
  
선의가 입술을 꾹 문다.  
  
"어쨌든 이 건을 정리해서 보고해야하는데 상황 파악이 안 돼. 준장님과 어디까지 이야기 된 거야."  
"설명해도 되겠습니까?"  
  
술루가 질문했다. 커크가 고개를 끄덕였다. 조타수가 차분히 말을 잇는다.  
  
"함장님께서 카펠라5의 극지 수용소에 수감되시고 수용소로 접근할 수 있는 루트를 알아보고 있었습니다. 그 와중 파이크 준장님께 플릿 내부의 코도스 스파이들을 잡았다는 연락이 들어왔고, 얼마 안 되어 수배령 취소 뉴스가 나온겁니다. 즉시 준장님께 함장님의 투옥이 뉴스와 관련이 있는지 물었는데 긍정하시더군요. 자로스2로 가는 함선이 준비되었다는 상황도 준장님께 들었습니다. 적어도 4시간 후 함장님께서 감옥에 계시지 않은 것이 알려질거고 파이크 준장님도 상황이 이렇게 될 것을 각오하셨으리라 생각합니다."  
"준장님이 공유한 정보는 스파이와 자로스2행 함선이 전부고?"  
"그렇습니다."  
  
제임스는 의자를 반쯤 돌렸다. 남자는 생각에 잠겨 있었다. 함장이 냉막하게 이야기한다.  
  
"알았어. 무슨 상황인지 알았다. 모두 해산해. 부함장은 남고."  
  
상급 장교들이 조용히 나간다. 뒤로 문이 닫혔다. 스팍은 조용히 함장을 응시하고 있었다. 짐은 깊이 숨을 내쉰다. 첫 대면을 이런 식으로 하고 싶지 않았는데.  
  
"생각이 좀 많아졌어."  
"어떤 것에 대한 생각입니까?"  
"너는..." 제임스는 목울대를 울린다. 왜 마음과는 다른 소리가 나가는지 이해할 수 없었다. "엔터프라이즈에 승선한다는 게 뭔지 잘 모를 것 같아."  
"제가 승조원임이 밝혀지면 수배되고 수용소에 수감될 수 있다는 이야기를 하고 싶으신겁니까?"  
  
짐의 파란 시선이 벌칸을 향한다. 그 안에 온기는 없었다.  
  
"한 순간에 선택할 일은 아니라는 거야."  
"한 순간에 한 선택이 아닙니다."  
"너한테 고민할 시간이 얼마나 있었다고."  
  
스팍의 눈매가 단단해진다. 그가 날카롭게 질문했다.  
  
"크루들은 승선을 위한 고민에 평균 며칠을 사용했습니까?"  
"...스팍."  
"본 함선의 CMO는 대령님이 아카데미를 떠나는 줄 알고 만류하다가 섹터 43으로 적을 옮겼습니다. 조타수는 엔터프라이즈에서 근무하게 해 주겠다는 이야기로 생각을 바꾸었고요. 함장님의 승무원들이 30일, 60일 단위의 고민을 했을거라 생각되지 않습니다. 제게만 까다로운 조건을 달려고 하는 이유가 뭡니까?"  
"나중에 네게 원망받고 싶지 않으니까."  
  
내뱉듯 이야기하고 짐이 자리에서 일어났다. 그는 숨을 몰아쉬고, 이내 길게 내뱉었다. 후회가 가득한 기색이었다. 함장은 이마를 짚으며 사과했다.  
  
"미안해. 내가 감정적이었어."  
"그랬습니다."  
  
스팍 역시 자리에서 일어났다.  
  
"돌아가 머리를 식히십시오. 그리고 해당 내용을 파이크 준장님께 보고하시기 바랍니다. 미팅이 끝나면 제게도 통보해주십시오. 저 역시 준장님과 해야 할 이야기가 있습니다. 그 이후 제 부함장 발령 건을 승조원들에게 공식적으로 알림하셔야 합니다."  
  
  
  
  
머리를 싸쥐고 있는 남자를 보며 화면 속 제독이 쓰게 웃었다.  
  
\- 고생 많았다.  
"전 안 나가려고 했어요."  
\- 알아. 네가 스스로 거기서 탈옥하려고 했을리가 없지.  
  
짐은 의자에 등을 깊이 기댄 채 숨을 길게 내쉬었다.  
  
"준장님 입장 곤란해지신거 아니예요?"  
\- 31섹터나 43섹터 근무자들은 늘 곤란한 가운데 근무해. 그런 걱정은 말아.  
"면목 없어요."  
\- 그 말 한번만 더 하면 통신 끊는다?  
  
파이크의 애정어린 이야기에 짐은 눈썹을 찌푸렸다.  
  
\- 그나저나 신임 부함장 이야기를 더 해주지 않겠나?  
  
짐의 얼굴이 다시 수심에 잠긴다. 파이크는 재밌다는 듯 미소한다.  
  
\- 만만치 않을줄은 알았는데 말이지.  
"혹시 이렇게 될 거 아셨어요?"  
\- 이렇게까지 될 줄은 몰랐다.  
"어디까지 예상하신거예요?"  
  
크리스토퍼는 오른손에 끼운 펜을 돌리며 태연히 대꾸했다.  
  
\- 너가 그 벌칸을 쥐락펴락 하게 될 거라고 생각하긴 했어.  
"그렇다면 완전히 틀리셨네요. 제가 쥐락펴락 당하고 있거든요."  
  
준장은 펜 끝을 짐을 향하게 한다.  
  
\- 틀리지 않았어. 스팍 역시 자네를 그렇게 할거라 생각했으니까.  
"완전 앞뒤가 꽉 막힌거 아시죠?"  
\- 알다마다. 내 부함장으로 일했었잖나. 잘 알지. 하지만 그만큼 생각이 깊고 충성심이 강해. 한 번 자신의 상관으로 인정하면 그를 위해 목숨도 쉽게 버릴 사람이야.  
  
제임스는 지난 3일간의 일을 생각했고 파이크의 말이 맞음을 깊이 공감했다. 짐은 눈을 깜빡이며 천천히 말을 꺼냈다.  
  
"스팍이 아까워요."  
\- 그건 또 무슨 소리지?"  
"여기서 일할 인재가 아니예요."  
\- 그거 다른 크루들이 들으면 서운해 할 말 맞지?  
"준장님."  
  
짐의 얼굴이 굳는다.  
  
"그런 뜻이 아니예요. 제 말은 그게 아니라..."  
  
함장은 명백히 혼란스러워하는 얼굴로 양 손을 무의미하게 흔들었다. 그는 제대로 말을 잇지 못했다.  
  
"너무 갑작스러워서 그래요. 스팍이 43섹터에서 일해주면 좋죠. 여긴 늘 일손이 부족하잖아요. 하지만 스팍은... 스팍은 너무 유능하고... 여기서 일하기엔 아까워요. 그 친구는 음지에서 일해선 안 돼요."  
\- 스팍이 너 때문에 43섹터로 적을 옮겼다고 생각하는 군.  
  
짐의 푸른 눈동자가 화면에 못박힌다. 준장이 천천히 말을 이었다.  
  
\- 자넨 책임감과 죄책감을 느끼는거야.  
  
크리스토퍼가 가만히 그의 후배를 바라보았다. 그 눈빛엔 애정과, 깊은 마음과...  
  
\- 두 사람 무슨 일이 있었나.  
  
안타까움이 묻어났다.


	2. the Only person can trust

쿼터는 삭막했다. 그도 그럴것이 배정 받은지 5시간도 되지 않은 탓이다. 우후라는 과거 그의 개인실이 어떻게 꾸며져 있었는지 생각한다. 벌칸제 초의 향기가 은은하게 나던 장소였다. 천장에서 길게 흘러내리던 붉은색 천도 기억한다. 이 기계적이고 깔끔해 보이는 남자의 취향에는 의외로 에스닉한 구석도 있었다. 그것은 정갈하게 꾸며지고 계산된 내장 장식과 어우러져 묘한 청결감을 느끼게 했었다.  
  
스팍은 리플리케이터에서 허브차 두 잔을 꺼냈다.  
  
"자네의 취향이 변하지 않았다면 이 차를 좋아했던 것으로 기억하네."  
"감사합니다, 중령님."  
  
우후라는 매끄럽게 웃으며 찻잔을 받는다. 그녀는 자신이 개인적인 목적으로 초대받지 않았음을 인지하고 있었다. 때문에 곧은 자세로 스팍의 맞은편에 자리를 잡았다. 사용한 흔적이 없는 소파는 뻣뻣하고 어색한 소리를 냈다. 표준시 2030. 우후라는 정확한 시간 스팍의 쿼터에 방문했다.  
  
"그럼 승선 이유를 들었으면 해."  
"모든 승조원의 사유를 확인해보실 생각인가요?"  
"중요 인원에 대해서는 파악하고자 하네. 일부 확인한 대원도 있고."  
  
그녀는 눈썹을 들어올렸다.  
  
"빠르네요."  
"내가 함장님과 일정 시간을 함께 보냈음을 상기시켜주지."  
  
우후라는 눈꺼풀을 깜빡인다. 맞아요. 그랬죠. 그리곤 이야기를 시작하려는 듯 목을 가다듬었다. 그녀는 벌칸의 생리를 기억하고 있었다. 그들은 본론을 꺼내기 위해 이리저리 돌려말하거나 의미없는 안부 인사치레를 하지 않는다.  
  
"캐롤 마커스라는 친구가 있어요. 혹시 알고 계세요?"  
"자네와 그 인물의 관계 파악 여부를 묻는거라면 부정하지. 난 자네의 교우관계에 대해 알지 못해. 캐롤 마커스라는 인물에 대한 질문이라면 그것 역시 부정이네."  
"부정확한 질문을 드렸네요, 사과드리죠." 통신장교는 숨을 들이마시며 고개를 짧게 저었다. 벌칸과의 대화는 늘 사람을 긴장시킨다. 스팍이 불편하다는 이야기는 아니지만, 어쨌든 그랬다. 그는 벌칸이 아닌가. "제 이야기는 그 사람을 아는지에 대한 물음이었어요."  
"사과를 받아들이지. 그리고 내가 아는 마커스는 제독님 뿐이야."  
"나쁘지 않은 출발이네요. 캐롤은 제독님 딸이거든요."  
  
우후라는 차를 한 모금 마시고 다시 이야기를 이어갔다.  
  
"캐롤과 친구가 되었는데, 얼마 되지 않아 엔터프라이즈가 없어지는 사고가 났어요. 그리고나서 커크 함장님이 배를 탈취했다는 소문이 돌았죠. 그래서 캐롤에게 제가 그를 안다고 이야기 했어요. 같은 고바야시 마루의 팀원이었고, 동기라고요. 처음엔 그냥 고개만 끄덕이더군요."  
  
그녀는 스팍이 앉아있는 소파의 끝 부분을 보며 말했다.  
  
"사령부에는 31섹터라는 저희와 비슷한 부서가 하나 더 있어요. 캐롤은 31섹터에서 근무중이었죠. 물론 저는 몰랐지만요."  
  
그녀는 손을 들어올리며 어깨를 으쓱인다.  
  
"엔터프라이즈가 미션 도중 위험해진 일이 있었는데, 캐롤이 이 배에 승선 해 도움을 준 적이 있었대요. 그 때 클링온 방언을 다룰 줄 아는 승무원이 없어서 급히 번역 프로그램을 만들어 대응했다는 이야기를 하더라고요. 그냥- 어떤 배가 위험에 처했었다면서요. 그리곤 함장님 이야기를 슥 꺼내왔죠. 어떻게 생각하느냐. 그래서 천재인건 인정하는데 재수없는 한량이라고 대꾸했어요. 그 때 캐롤의 표정을 보셨어야 했는데. 어찌나 얼빠진 얼굴을 하던지."  
  
통신장교는 스스로도 어이없다는 듯 고개를 저으며 웃었다.  
  
"자네가 그런 평가를 내린 이유를 짐작하고 있네."  
"그러실거예요. 아카데미 시절 함장님이 좀 유명했어야죠."  
  
우후라는 스팍을 바라보며 이야기를 이어갔다.  
  
"근데 캐롤이 저를 포기하질 못했어요. 처음부터 그 쪽으로 끌어갈 생각이었던 거예요. 기밀 부서는 늘 일손이 부족하잖아요. 결국 나중엔 31섹터로 가게 되었어요. 하지만 근무한지 1주일도 되지 않아서 부상당해 실려 들어오는 함장님을 본 거예요. 저희 같은 건물 쓰거든요. 그 때 캐롤이 곁에 있었는데, 이게 뭐냐고. 너 다 알고 있었던거냐고 호통치니까 이야기해주더라고요. 함장님이 그간 얼마나 고생하고 다녔는지. 어떤 일을 하고 있었는지... 그리고 나서 엔터프라이즈에 승선 요청을 넣었고요."  
  
그녀의 목소리엔 애정이 묻어있었다.  
  
"배에 올라왔더니 엘리트로 소문났던 히카루 술루가 있질 않나. 천재소년 파벨 체콥에..."  
  
우후라는 어깨를 으쓱였다.  
  
"처음엔 함장님이랑 다투기도 하고 각도 세우고 그랬는데, 지금은 다 괜찮아졌어요. 좋은 분이예요. 그저 음지의 일을 해서... 그게 좀 마음에 걸리지만요."  
"나머지 승무원들은?"  
"함장님이 직접 스카웃했거나 처음부터 기밀부서에서 근무하던 사람들을 차출했어요. 아니면 저처럼 이런식으로 들어왔거나. 지금은 거의 자리잡았고 인원변동도 드물죠. 함장님이 크루들을 얼마나 아끼는지 다들 알아서요. 특히나,"  
  
우후라는 눈썹끝을 떨구며 고개를 저었다.  
  
"카펠라5의 일을 생각하면 말 다했죠. 대원들 혐의 풀어주겠다고 제 발로 감옥에 들어가는 함장이라니."  
"무슨 상황인지 알겠군. 설명 고맙네."  
  
스팍이 자리에서 일어난다. 우후라가 시선을 올리며 싱긋 웃었다.  
  
"아직 아니죠?"  
  
그게 무슨 소리냐는 듯 내려다보자 니요타가 오른편 입술을 끌어올렸다.  
  
"제 이야기도 해 드렸으니 부함장님 이야기도 해 주셔야죠. 이 배에 어쩌다가 타게 된거예요?"  
  
스팍은 드물게 대꾸하지 못한다. 우후라는 의미심장한 미소를 띄었다.  
  
  
  
  
제임스는 문 앞에 서서 바닥을 노려보고 있었다. 카펠라5에서 탈옥한지 몇 시간 지나지 않았다. 평소라면 흥분을 가라앉히려 애쓰며 침대에 누워 무슨 일이 있었는지 되짚고 있거나 본즈를 찾아 술이라도 한 잔 기울일 상황이었다. 하지만 남자의 심장을 빠르게 뛰게하던 아드레날린은 스팍의 타이 매듭을 바로 잡아주던 두 사람의 모습을 본 순간 맥 없이 수그러들고 말았다. 뭐가 문제지. 남자는 대답을 알면서도 고의적으로 피하려 애쓴다. 스팍은 이제 자신의 부관이었고, 개인적인 감정을 키워 좋을 게 없었다. 잘 된일 아닌가. 우후라는 좋은 사람이고, 이지적인 그들은 잘 어울리는 커플이 될 것이었다. 심지어 그들은 과거 연인이었다. 자신이 할 일은 두 사람을 진심으로 축복해주고 훗날 기회가 된다면 선상 결혼식의 주례를 봐 주는 것 정도일테다.  
  
함장은 길게 흘러내린 앞머리를 쓸어 올렸다. 이럴때가 아니지. 시간은 늦었고 스팍은 자신의 연락을 기다릴터였다. 커뮤니케이터를 사용할 수도 있었지만 그러지 않기로 한다. 아까는 좋지 않게 헤어졌으니 하루의 마무리는 웃는 얼굴로 하자. 짐은 결심을 굳히고 쿼터 문을 열었다. 그리고 또 다시 내장이 바닥으로 떨어지는 경험을 한다. 우후라가 일등항해사의 쿼터에서 나오고 있었다.  
  
"오늘 즐거웠어요."  
"나야말로, 니요타."  
  
애정이 담긴 부드러운 목소리에 아랫턱을 단단히 한다. 짐은 조용히 쿼터로 돌아가야 하는게 아닌가 고민했지만 스팍의 시선이 이 편을 향한 후 였다.  
  
"함장님."  
  
불과 5초전과는 비교되는 경직되고 절제된 음성. 커크는 입 안이 마르는 걸 느낀다.  
  
"중령."  
  
순식간에 백지가 되어버려 다음말을 꺼내지 못하는데 유능한 부함장이 그를 도왔다.  
  
"제독님과의 통신이 끝나셨습니까?"  
  
우후라는 조용히 목례하고 복도 저 편으로 사라진다. 짐은 그 쪽을 보다가 스팍에게 시선을 던졌다. 자신은 좀 더 객관적이고 냉정히 상황을 파악할 시간이 필요했다. 예의 벌칸들이 명상하는 것처럼. 제임스는 무감정한 목소리를 내기 위해 애썼다.  
  
"끝났어. 이야기해주려고 나왔는데 타이밍 좋았네."  
"그렇군요. 알림 감사합니다."  
  
행운인지 불행인지 더 고민할 필요도 없었다. 창백한 얼굴의 벌칸은 짧게 목례를 건네고 바로 자신의 쿼터로 들어가 버렸다. 쉬익- 하는 에어 빠지는 소리와 함께 부함장이 폐쇄된 공간 안으로 사라졌음을 알리는 소음이 들린다. 짐은 자신이 하려고 했던 몇 가지 짧은 안부와 내일 좋은 얼굴로 보자는 저녁 인사 중 아무것도 건네지 못했음을 깨닫고 눈꺼풀을 깜빡였다. 함장은 빈 복도를 잠깐 바라보고 다시 쿼터로 돌아간다. 높은 통신음이 울린 것은 그 때였다.  
  
"커크입니다."  
\- 함장님, 도와주세요.  
  
  
  
  
\- 이렇게까지는 기대하지 않았는데 말이야.  
"예상하셨으리라 생각합니다."  
  
모니터 너머의 남자는 가만히 벌칸을 바라본다. 그리곤 피로한 듯 시선을 떨구며 길게 숨을 내쉬었다.  
  
\- 가능성이 현저히 낮다고 생각했지.  
"가능성이 낮다는 말이 불가능을 뜻하지는 않습니다."  
  
이전에 늘상 주고받던 패턴이다. 파이크는 바로 요점으로 가는 게 편하겠다고 생각한다.  
  
\- 그래. 어찌되었든 자네의 전출 신청서는 받아들여졌어. 유능한 인재가 들어왔다고 사령부에서 좋아하더군.  
"도움에 감사 드립니다."  
\- 늘 임무가 있는 건 아니야. 평소엔 계속 성계들을 돌며 보초를 설테고. 이상한 움직임이 보이면 이 쪽으로 보고하면 돼.  
  
스팍은 무표정한 얼굴로 이야기했다.  
  
"접근 코드가 지금 승인되어 미션 리스트를 확인하지 못했습니다. 지금 본 함선이 처리중인 일이 있습니까?"  
\- 지금까진 없었지. 그래서 술루 대위가 카펠라5로 기수를 돌릴 수 있었고.  
"지금부터 있는 모양이군요."  
\- 그래. 이전에 엔터프라이즈에서 처리했던 건인데 사령부 보안 통신으로 연락이 왔어. 배는 어디로 향하고 있나?  
"태양계라는 설명밖에 듣지 못했습니다."  
\- 목성으로 오는 모양이었군. 함장에게 보고하고 기수를 돌리라고 하게. 가장 빠른 속도로 가면 하루로 충분할거야.  
  
  
  
  
"마커스 대위?"  
  
화면 너머 익숙한 얼굴을 본 짐이 눈을 동그랗게 뜬다. 그녀가 빠르게 이야기했다.  
  
\- 해리슨 중령이 없어졌어요.  
  
짐은 대놓고 얼굴을 찌푸린다. 그 뻣뻣하고 밥맛없는 자식 이야기를 필사의 탈옥 후에 들어야하나.  
  
"뭐, 아니 무슨 일이야." 짐은 고개를 흔들며 정신을 차리려 애쓴다. "천천히 설명해봐."  
\- 갑자기 죄송해요. 기밀 부서 이야기를 어디 할 곳이 없어서.  
"그래. 그렇긴 하지."  
\- 아, 맞다. 카펠라5.  
  
캐롤은 즉시 미안한 얼굴이 된다.  
  
\- 소식 들었어요. 고생 많으셨죠?  
"걱정해줘서 고맙네. 일단 용건부터 가지."  
  
화면 너머로 그녀를 향해 손가락으로 가리켜보이자 캐롤은 눈을 두어번 깜빡였다.  
  
\- 아시겠지만, 중령은 31 섹터 소속이잖아요.  
  
그랬다. 사실 자신은 31 섹터가 정확하게 무얼 하는 곳인지 몰랐다. 그저 무기와 군사훈련에 특화된 부서라는 것 정도밖에는. 엔터프라이즈가 뒷수습을 하다 화력에 밀렸을 때 한 번 지원 받은적이 있다. 존 해리슨은 그곳 소속의 중령으로 많은 것이 비밀에 싸인 남자다. 캐롤 말로는 군사 전문가라고 했다. 그는 대단히 이지적이고... 재수없기로 유명했는데, 캐롤은 그런 남자를 그럭저럭 커버하며 지내고 있었다. 이래서 근무환경이 중요하다니까.  
  
\- 엇그제 아버지와 중령이 크게 다투었어요. 우연히 들었는데... 아버지가 그 분의 동료들을 인질 삼았던 것 같아요.  
  
짐의 얼굴이 서서히 굳었다. 캐롤의 아버지는 스타플릿의 수장이었다.  
  
"그냥... 표현이 그랬던 거 아닐까? 비유법으로 말야."  
\- 아니에요.  
  
캐롤은 미간을 찡그린 채 조용히 말을 이었다.  
  
\- 중령은 아버지가 그의 동료들을 다 죽였다고 이야기했어요. 72명을요. 믿을수가 없어서 해리슨의 뒷조사를 해 봤는데...  
  
이쯤 들으니 이걸 다 들어도 될지 감이 오지 않기 시작했다. 어쩌면 자신은 모르는게 좋을 정보를 얻고 있는 중일수도 있다. 운이 없으면 승무원들에게도 영향을 끼치는 정보를. 짐은 손을 들어 그녀를 저지했다.  
  
"마커스 대위. 난 자네가 이 이야기를 왜 나한테 하는지 모르겠어. 제독님께 직접 물어보면 되지 않아?"  


 

...

\- 가능성이 있다고 생각하나?  
"아까도 말씀드렸지만, 가능성이 낮다는 것이 불가능을 의미하지는 않습니다."  
  
모니터 너머 제독은 시선을 좁힌 채 벌칸을 바라봤다. 그가 아는 중령은 좀 더 진중하고 계획적인 남자였다. 그가 아무 생각 없이 이런 이야기를 한다고 보기 힘들다.  
  
\- 자네의 모든 것이 걸린 문제가 될 수도 있어.  
"관계 없습니다."  
  
파이크는 고개를 젓는다. 쓴 미소.  
  
\- 대체 짐 커크가 자네한테 무슨 짓을 한거야.  
"커크 대령은 자신의 일을 했을 뿐입니다."  
\- 그리고 자네는 거기에 동조하는 거고.  
  
  
  
  
\- 저는 프로젝트에서 제외되었어요. 중령의 정보를 알아보려했다가요. 하지만 대령님. 전쟁에 대한 이야기가 있었어요. 클링온과요. 해리슨은 제 아버지가 그 전쟁을 원한다고 소리쳤어요. 그래서 자신의 크루들을 인질삼고, 자신을 이용하고, 결국 소용이 다하자 대원들을 죽였다고요. 그리고 그들을 다 죽였으니 이제 협조하지 않겠다고 했어요.  
  
짐은 머릿속이 과부화되는 것 같은 기분이었다. 그는 필사적으로 쏟아지는 정보를 정리하려 애쓴다.  
  
"대위. 해리슨이 이야기한 72명의 크루명단은 확인했어?"  
  
캐롤은 고개를 저으며 답변한다.  
  
\- 아니요. 지금 31섹터 내 크루중에 사상자는 전혀 없어요.  
  
해리슨은 벤전스가 반복해서 개조되고 테스트되는 동안 임시 함장으로 그곳에서 근무했다. 31섹터의 근무자 중 벤전스 근무자가 결정되니까, 31섹터 크루가 모두 무사하다면 누군가가 마커스에게 살해 되었다고 추측할 수 없게 된다.  
  
"벤전스호 승조원이 아니면 대체 누구지?"  
\- 아시다시피 벤전스는 탑승인원이 100명이 조금 넘는 수준인데 72명이면 절반이 넘잖아요. 그렇게 많은 크루의 전출 소식도 없어요.  
  
이건 지금 처리가 불가능하다. 정보가 더 필요했다. 아니면 빠르게 손을 떼거나. 어딘지 찝찝한 느낌에 눈살을 찌푸린다.  
  
"이 이야기 또 어디에 했어."  
\- 아무데도요.  
  
화면을 노려보며 이야기한다.  
  
"마커스 대위. 다시 한 번 더 말하지만. 나는 이 일에 적임자가 아닐 수 있어."  
\- 알아요 대령님.  
  
캐롤은 눈썹 끝을 떨구며 쓰게 미소했다.  
  
\- 하지만 믿을만한 누군가가 이 일을 알고 있어야 했어요. 그래서 혹시라도 중령의 뒤를 이어 제가 없어지면, 또 다른 31섹터의 크루가 사라지면, 제 아버지와 관계가 있다는 걸 누군가는 알고 있어야 한다고 생각했어요. 예상컨데 아버지가 저를 죽이거나 할 것 같진 않지만요.  
"일단 몸조심해. 연결 기록 삭제하고."  
\- 그럴게요. 함장님도 조심하세요. 저는... 제가 할 수 있는 일을 해볼게요.

 

 

...  
  
"이 일에 대해서 제가 믿을 수 있는 인물은 스타플릿 내 준장님 밖에 없기 때문입니다."  
  
파이크는 희미하게 미소했다. 그는 애정어린 눈길로 강직한 신임 부함장을 바라보며 펜으로 그를 가리켰다.  
  
\- 이 대화 언젠가 나누어 본 것 같지 않나?  
  
스팍이 눈썹을 좁혔다. 제독은 미소를 숨기지 않으며 벌칸을 바라봤다.  
  
\- 대화의 주체가 뒤바뀌었지만 말일세. 내가 자네를 사령부에 호출했을 때,  
  
그제서야 스팍의 어두운 눈동자가 이해의 빛을 품었다. 파이크의 조용한 목소리가 이어졌다.  
  
\- 자네에게 똑같은 이야기를 했었지.


	3. Cestus III

예상대로 자신에게 존 해리슨에 대한 정보 열람 권한은 없었다. 짐은 조용히 화면을 닫으며 생각에 잠긴다. 대놓고 주변인들에게 나는 너희보다 우월하다. 더 유능하다고 무표정한 얼굴로 말하는 남자에게 호감을 가지긴 힘들지만, 어찌되었든 함께 사령부 기밀부서에서 근무한 동료였다. 그래서 캐롤도 무작정 친부의 편에 가담하지 않고 정황파악을 하려 했을 것이다. 그녀는 정직하고 공사를 구분할 줄 아는 유능한 인재였다.  
  
차임 소리가 울렸다. 짐은 흘끗 문 쪽으로 시선을 주며 무심하게 뱉었다.  
  
"들어와."  
  
그는 단정하고 조용한 표정의 검은 머리 남성을 기대하고 있었지만 전혀 다른 인물의 등장 때문에 적잖이 당황했다. 짐은 눈을 동그랗게 떴고, 그제서야 저 키 큰 벌칸인이 자신의 부함장이라는 걸 떠올린다. 그 동안 늦은 시간의 보고는 모두 술루의 몫이었다. 조타수는 지금쯤 오랜만의 여유를 즐기며 식물들 틈에 끼어 있을 것이다.  
  
"함장님."  
  
일등항해사는 어딘지 김빠진 얼굴의 함장을 의아하다는 듯 보며 가까이 다가왔다.  
  
"제독님께 임무를 하달받아 전달드리러 방문했습니다."  
"무슨?"  
"아직 메시지를 확인하지 못하셨군요."  
  
여기부터는 자존심이 상한다. 짐은 미간을 좁히며 패드를 들었고, 하단에 반짝이는 표시를 발견한다. 짧게 혀차는 소리를 낸다. 해리슨에 대해 알아보느라 확인하지 못한것이다. 짐은 빠르게 메시지를 읽으며 혼자 중얼거렸다.  
  
"이걸 왜 메시지로 남기셨지? 보통은 화상 연결을 하는데."  
"저와 대화 중 나온 이야기이기 때문입니다."  
  
고저가 없는 무감정한 음성이 대꾸한다. 짐은 내용을 다 읽고, 다시 한 번 더 확인한다.  
  
"세스터스3."  
"브릿지에 내용을 전달할까요."  
"아니야, 그냥 내가 할게."  
  
커크는 손을 뻗어 통신 버튼을 누르고 베타조의 근무자에게 세스터스3로 향할것을 명령했다.  
  
"맥시멈 워프로 진행해."  
\- 알겠습니다, 함장님.  
  
버튼에서 손을 뗀다. 스팍은 양 손을 등 뒤로 모은 채 조용히 그를 내려다보고 있었다.  
  
"고마워, 스팍. 더 용건이 있나?"  
  
짐은 속으로 존 해리슨에게 고마워한다. 복잡한 일은 그를 몰두하게 만들었고, 새로운 부관으로 인해 뒤엉킨 내면을 잠시나마 잊게 해 준 것이다. 그는 냉정하고 침착한 태도를 취해야 했다. 중령은 알 수 없는 표정을 한 채 나즉이 대꾸했다.  
  
"없습니다."  
"그럼 이만 해산해."  
"알겠습니다."  
  
짐은 즉시 시선을 내려 패드로 향했다. 마음 같아서는 의자를 뒤로 돌려 그의 모습을 시야에서 아예 없애고 싶었지만 진득한 미련이 발목을 잡았다. 하지만 넓은 시야의 한 켠에 잡히는 벌칸인의 그림자는 움직이지 않았고, 발걸음 소리조차 없었다. 스팍은 그 자리에 그대로 있는 것이다. 의아함에 고개를 드는 순간, 중령의 몸이 더 가까이 접근했다. 짐의 표정이 순식간에 무너졌다. 어둡게 낮춘 조명 아래 그림자 진 스팍의 얼굴이 바싹 다가오고, 함장은 숨을 집어 삼킨다. 희미한 체취가 느껴졌다. 마자르의 낡은 화물선 안에서 그를 끌어안았을 때 났던 향기가. 어깨를 굳힌다. 손 끝이 희게 질렸다. 스팍의 손이 짐의 목덜미를 향해 뻗어졌다. 하지 말라는 말은 나오지 않았다. 그럴 생각이 없기 때문이다. 그저 짐은 가늘게 떨면서 자신을 움켜잡고 턱을 강제로 당겨줄 벌칸을 온 몸으로 고대했다. 하지만 기대한 거칠고 야만적인 벌칸은 어디에도 없었다. 부함장의 손 끝은 조심스레 그의 옷깃에 닿았다가 떨어질 뿐이었다.  
  
"실밥이 묻어 있었습니다."  
  
처음엔 그의 말을 이해하지 못했고, 이내 실망감이 온 몸을 강타한다. 짐은 아랫턱을 굳혔다. 수치심과 부끄러움이 온 얼굴에 묻어있을 것이다. 함장은 급히 고개를 수그린다. 하지만 그가 무언가 방어적인 말을 꺼내기도 전에 여전히 가까이 붙어있는 벌칸이 조용히 그에게 말을 건넸다.  
  
"실례가 되지 않는다면 수면용 의복을 빌릴 수 있겠습니까?"  
"...뭐?"  
  
반쯤 메인 음성이 튀어나왔다. 스팍은 이해심어린 목소리로 다시, 천천히 말을 반복해주었다.  
  
"수면용 의복 말입니다."  
  
그제서야 짐은 일등항해사가 내려다보고 있는 자신의 로브를 깨달았다. 부드럽고 도톰한 면직물로 만들어진 그것은 꽤 따뜻했다. 생각해보면 벌칸은 사막 행성 민족으로 추위에 약하다. 그에겐 적절한 잠옷이 필요할터였다. 짐은 급히 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"어, 물론이지. 빌려줄게."  
  
스팍은 조용히 몸을 물렸다. 일등항해사와 자신이 얼마나 부적절한 거리를 유지하고 있었는지 뼈아프게 깨닫는다. 짐은 자리에서 일어나며 어금니를 꾹 물었다. 허옇게 질린 손가락을 뻗어 옷장을 연다. 안 쪽으로 손을 넣다가 잠깐 멈추었다. 기억이 맞다면 그에겐 한 번도 사용하지 않은 새 로브가 있었다. 하지만 짐은 그 위에 놓인 세탁된 검은 로브를 들었다. 이 정도라면 그렇게 나쁜 짓은 아니겠지. 마음에 안 든다면 스팍이 거절하면 그만이다.  
  
"이거 세탁한 건데 괜찮겠어? 불편하면 자재실에서 새 거 꺼내줄게."  
"괜찮습니다."  
  
스팍은 주저없이 내밀어진 의복을 받아간다. 그리고는 용건이 다 했다는 듯 몸을 물렸다.  
  
"늦은 시간에 실례했습니다."  
  
  
  
  
  
"깹틴 온 더 브릿찌!"  
  
알파 시프트 근무시간. 경쾌한 음성과 함께 안으로 성큼 들어선다. 짐은 자신을 돌아보며 미소짓는 조타수와 항해사를 향해 짧게 눈인사를 건네고 함장석으로 향했다. 스팍이 의자를 돌리며 일어난다. 진회색 수트와 푸른 넥타이. 완전 잘 어울리네. 속으로 앓는 소리를 낸다. 흰 셔츠는 주름 하나 없이 완벽했다. 짐은 일등항해사를 향해 돌아가는 시선을 애써 편광스크린에 고정시키며 자리에 앉는다. 일단 업무를 시작해야했다.  
  
"항로 보고해."  
  
벌칸이 곁에 다가온다. 짐은 술루의 평온한 목소리가 아닌 신임 부함장의 무감정한 음성이 흘러나오자 손 끝을 구부려 함장석을 붙들었다.  
  
"세스터스3로 향하는 중이며 예상 도착 시간은 12.24시간 후입니다. 베타조와 감마조의 근무일지를 정리해 함장님의 패드로 전송했습니다."  
"수고했어."  
"적재 목록에 추가해야 할 부분이 보여 따로 보고서를 올렸습니다. 결재해주시면 처리하겠습니다."  
"그래. 확인해볼게."  
  
짐은 고의로 시선을 올리지 않는다. 그는 패드를 들어 밤새 들어온 메일과 보고서를 체크했다. 부함장은 조용히 자리로 돌아간다. 그제서야 붙들린 기도가 풀리듯 숨이 새어나왔다.  
  
그 날 일정은 생각 못한 일로 바쁘게 흘러갔다. 짐은 함장석에 계속 있지 못했는데, 사령부로부터 세 차례에 걸쳐 연결 요청을 받아 반복해서 회의실에 가 있어야 했다. 그 동안 스팍이 함장석을 지켰다. 커크가 자리에 돌아왔을 땐 과학부의 랩실에 볼 일이 있다며 부함장이 브릿지를 비웠다. 스팍이 복귀한 건 알파조 근무가 거의 끝나갈 즈음이었다. 세스터스3에 도착하는 건 베타조 근무시간이 될 것이었기 때문에 짐은 다음 시프트 근무자들에게 다시 올라오겠다고 이야기했다.  
  
"브릿지엔 몇 시에 올라올 예정이십니까."  
"2000즈음?"  
  
터보리프트에 들어가 쿼터가 있는 데크를 선택한다. 짐은 바른 자세로 서서 짧게 목을 가다듬었다. 곁에 일등항해사가 선다. 문이 닫히고 두 사람만 남은 공간이 폐쇄된다. 리프트가 가동되는 낮은 소음. 짐은 숨을 편안하게 쉬기 힘들다고 생각한다. 온 몸의 피부가 긴장한 채였다. 손 끝은 찌릿거리고 허리에는 바짝 힘이 들어가있다. 옆에 선 벌칸 때문이다. 그저 이 공간을 벗어나고 싶었다.  
  
"동행하겠습니다."  
"아니야. 그럴 것 없어."  
"동행하겠습니다."  
  
반복되는 음성. 두 번째 것은 좀 더 단단했다. 함장은 눈을 깜빡였다. 시선을 왼편으로 돌린다. 그곳엔 예의 조용한 눈으로 그를 응시하는 부함장이 있었다. 커크는 입을 벌렸고, 단어로 이루어진 말을 꺼내지 못하는 대신 깊이 숨을 들이마셨다. 그리곤 내쉬며 어색하게 웃는다.  
  
"괜찮은데."  
"다시 문제가 생기지 않는다는 보장이 없습니다."  
"무슨 문제?"  
  
리프트의 문이 열린다. 짐은 뻣뻣해진 다리를 끌고 쿼터 쪽으로 향했다. 스팍은 반보 떨어진 뒤편에서 그를 수행하듯 따라 붙었다.  
  
"곤족과 문제가 있지 않았습니까?"  
  
커크는 걷는 속도를 늦추며 뒤를 돌아본다. 함장의 눈살이 찌푸려져 있었다.  
  
"그걸 어떻게 알아?"  
"세스터스3와 관련된 엔터프라이즈의 항행로그를 모두 확인했습니다."  
  
짐은 뒷목을 쓸었다. 부함장은 잘 하고 있었다. 함장을 보좌해 임무를 수행하기 위해 지난 로그를 확인한 것은 적절한 행동이다. 그리고 1.4개월 전에 세스터스3에서 무슨 난장판이 벌어졌는지 확인했다면 그의 이런 반응은 납득할만한 것이었다.  
  
"곤족과는 이런저런 일이 있었지만 결국 잘 헤어졌어."  
  
말이 좋아 '잘 헤어진'거지 과정은 그렇지 않았다.  
  
세스터스3에는 관측용 전초 기지가 있었다. 그 기지가 공격받고, 많은 사람이 죽은 걸 알게 된 스타플릿은 다른 탐사용 함선을 그곳으로 보냈지만 피격당했다. 결국 그 일은 근처에 있던 엔터프라이즈에 돌아갔다. 상황을 확인하고 공격 대상자가 파악되면 섬멸하라는 내용이었다.  
  
짐은 공격보단 상황 파악을 우선에 두었다. 그는 지면으로 빔다운했고, 죽어가는 생존자 한 명을 찾았다. 누군가가 그들을 공격했다는 걸 알게 된 짐은 착륙팀과 함께 적의 정체를 파악하려 시도했고, 반파된 기록 장치들을 뒤져 촬영된 이종 생명체를 발견했다. 한 번도 보지 못한 종류의 생명체였다. 파충류와 흡사했고, 이족보행을 했으며, 냉혈이었다. 그들은 발전된 형태의 디스럽터를 사용했다. 명백한 지적 생명체의 증거였다. 지나치게 폭력적이었지만.  
  
새로운 사실에 전율할 틈도 없이 공격이 시작되었다. 무자비한 폭격속에 두 명의 크루가 목숨을 잃고 분노한 짐은 전면전을 벌이려 했지만 우후라가 기지의 기록을 뒤져 그들의 사용하는 언어를 임시로 번역할 수 있는 기계를 만들었고- 그것을 통해 스타플릿이 그들의 지역을 침범했음을 깨닫게 되었다. 곤족은 자신의 영토를 지키기 위해 세스터스3 전초 기지를 파괴한 것이다.  
  
짐은 사령부에 내용을 보고했다. 지적 생명체가 살고 있는 구역에 외부인이 전초 기지를 짓는 것은 명백한 영토 침범이었다. 상황이 상황이다보니 엔터프라이즈가 스타플릿을 대표하여 사과했다. 천만다행으로 곤족은 그것을 받아들였다. 그렇게 일단락 된 줄 알았는데 또 일이 터진 것이다.  
  
세스터스3의 스타플릿 측 인원은 전원 사망한 것으로 확인했었지만 곤족은 기지 지하에 숨어있던 두 명의 인간을 찾았다. 그들은 연방이 행성을 비워주었다고 믿었는데 스파이를 숨겨두었냐며 파이크에게 보안 통신을 넣어 비난했고, 우후라가 만들었던 임시 번역기가 돌아가며 대강의 상황을 파악한 제독은 그들을 어떻게든 달래놓고 숨어있던 대원을 데리러 가겠다고 한 모양이었다.  
  
어쨌든 상황은 여의치 않았다. 곤족은 호전적이었다. 스파이를 심었다고 믿고 있다면 그게 아님을 잘 설명해야했다. 번역기가 잘 작동해야할텐데.  
  
"돌려받을 스타플릿 크루는 어떻게 승선시킬 예정이십니까."  
"기절이라도 시켜야겠지."  
  
수배중인 함선이 그들을 구해준 걸 알면 기함할 것이다. 방법이 없었다. 도대체 쉬운 일이 없구만. 짐은 길게 숨을 내쉬며 쿼터 입구로 향한다.  
  
"적절한 방법을 찾아보겠습니다."  
"그래. 고마워."  
"다만 염려가 되는 부분은 그들이 행성 잔류 인원을 스파이로 생각하고 있다는 점입니다."  
  
짐은 고개를 젓는다.  
  
"번역기로 어떻게 설명해보면 되지 않을까."  
  
사실 번역기로 그네들이랑 화기애애한 대화를 할 수 있을거라 생각하진 않는다. 뭐라고 할지 감도 오지 않았다. 천상 닥쳐야 뭐든 할 수 있을 것이다.  
  
"지난 번에 만든 임시 번역기를 이용할 예정이신지요."  
"그래야겠지."  
"번역기의 성능이 완벽하지 못하다는 기록을 봤습니다. 오늘 랩실에서 기계를 업그레이드시켰습니다. 다만 만약의 경우를 위해 우후라 대위가 현장에 함께 있는 편이 좋겠다고 판단했습니다. 대위에게 저녁 추가 근무 요청을 넣었습니다."  
  
커크는 눈을 깜빡인다. 그는 쿼터 문 앞에 서서 멈추었고 패널의 버튼을 손 끝으로 문질거리며 잠깐 생각에 잠겼다. 스팍의 판단은 옳다. 우후라가 베타조 근무에 다시 나와준다면 힘이 될 것이었다.  
  
"그래. 잘 했어."  
  
하지만 속은 편치 않다. 버튼을 누른다. 문이 열린다. 벌칸이 옳은 일을 했음을 알면서도 쉬 수긍하기 힘든 건 자신의 감정적인 부분 때문이다. 그걸 알면서도 저녁 근무에 그녀의 곁에 앉아 있을 스팍을 상상하는 건 고통스러웠다. 짐은 힘껏 냉랭한 음성을 냈다.  
  
"2000시에 봐."  
"알겠습니다, 함장님."  
"쉬어."  
  
문을 닫는다. 어둠속에서 짐은 마음도 문처럼 버튼하나로 마음껏 닫을 수 있으면 좋겠다고 조용히 생각했다.  
  
  
  
  
2136\. 짐은 함장일지에 '안타깝게도 일이 쉽게 풀리지 않는다' 라고 마음 속으로 기록한다.  
  
"크투나 함장님, 스파이라는 증거도 없지 않습니까."  
  
짐은 눈썹 끝을 떨구며 최대한 미안한 표정을 지었다. 인류형 공룡처럼 생긴 크투나는 번쩍이는 눈을 화면에 맞춘 채 험악한 말을 쏟아냈다.  
  
\- 이보쇼, 당신들이 처음에 우리한테 한 약속은 여기서 다 꺼져준다는 거였어!  
  
스팍의 번역기는 너무 훌륭했다. 이렇게까지 디테일할 줄은 몰랐지. 분명 기존 임시 번역기는 '...T'nah- 안녕하십니까. 제임스 커크 함장... Shu-huse'h... 이 문제를 유감스럽게 생각합니다.' 따위로 번역했던 것 같은데 말이지. 짐은 부디 새 번역기가 오류를 일으킨 것이길 바랬지만 곤족 함장의 거센 제스추어와 격한 억양과 번역된 단어의 싱크로가 높아 그 가설은 접기로 한다.  
  
"함장님..." 짐은 손바닥에 땀이 배이는 걸 느끼며 침착하려 애쓴다. "듣기로 그 두 대원은 지하 벙커에 숨어 있었다고 합니다. 예측컨데 그 벙커는 제 역할을 제대로 하지 못했을 겁니다. 통신 장비가 있었다면 귀하의 군대에 먼저 발각되지 않고 먼저 저희에게 신호를 넣었을테니까요. 하지만 어떤 구조 요청 신호도 없었습니다. 로그를 확인하셨을 것 아닙니까."  
\- 네놈들이 뭘 숨기고 있을지 우리가 어떻게 아나!? 빌어먹을 연방 엿이나 먹으라지!  
  
브릿지 스피커에서 좀처럼 접하기 어려운 격한 문장이 여과없이 터지고, 크루들은 웃지도 울지도 못한 채 욕을 얻어먹고 있는 제임스의 눈치를 살핀다.  
  
"저희는 진심으로 곤족의 영토를 침범하고 싶지 않습니다. 그래서 상황을 알고 즉시 철수한 거고요. 마지막으로 생명체 스캔을 했을 때 그들이 잡히지 않은 건 지하 벙커의 차폐장치 때문이었습니다. 알았다면 분명 함께 데려갔을 겁니다."  
\- 젠장할. 네놈들 때문에 우리 입장이 얼마나 삐이이- (짐은 스팍의 번역 장치가 일정 수준 이상의 욕설을 비프음 처리하는 걸 고맙게 생각했다.) 해졌는지 알아? 내가 왜 연방이 싸질러 놓은 삐이이- 처리를 해야 하느냔 말이야! 내 대원들이 나한테 삐이이- 하고 있다고. 댁들은 삐이이- 도 모르겠지만 삐이이- (이번엔 신호가 좀 더 길어졌다. 다 욕인 모양인다.) 행성 단위 축일이라 잔치중이었는데 우리를 단체로 엿먹여?!  
  
짐은 필사적으로 영업 미소를 지었다.  
  
"행성 단위 축일이었군요. 좋은 날에 이런 일에 말리게 해서 마음이 편치 않습니다. 함장님, 친교의 의미로 선물을 드리고 싶은데 괜찮으신지요?"  
\- 선물 같은 소리 하고 있네. 다 필요없어. 지금 내 배에 탄 삐이이- 다 빡쳐서 너희 쪽으로 디스럽터 수백발을 쏘아대고 싶다고!  
  
저게 농반진반인지 진담인지 아니면 저 종족 특유의 격한 언사일 뿐인지 알 수 없다. 곤족과 접촉하는 건 겨우 두번째인 탓이다. 짐은 어떻게든 이 상황을 타개해보려 애쓰며 필사적으로 온화한 표정을 지었다.  
  
"지구에서는 좋은 날 술이라는 음료를 마시는데, 선물로 드리고 싶습니다. 이것은 에탄올 성분이 함유된 것으로 C2H5OH의 화학식을 가진 물질이며, 섭취 했을 경우..."  
\- 어, 잠깐.  
  
크투나는 손을 들어보이더니 잠깐 주변을 더듬거린다. 그리곤 낡은 스타플릿 술병 하나를 들어보였다.  
  
\- 이거 말하는 거요?  
  
저거 신테올이잖아... 뒤에서 안타까운 신음성이 들리고 짐은 그들이 술=빌어먹을 음료수 라는 공식을 세웠을까봐 긴장하기 시작했다. 신테올은 함선에서 공식적으로 제공하는 숙취 없는 술이다. 문제는 맛이 더럽게 없다는 데 있었다. 아무래도 폭파된 전초 기지에서 몇 병 찾은 모양이다. 왜 하필이면 저걸... 짐은 어색하게 웃으며 고개를 젓는다.  
  
"함장님, 그것 말고 더 좋은 술을..."  
\- 이거 더 있소?  
  
물론이다. 쌓여있다. 어떤 크루도 저걸 원치 않는 탓이다. 짐은 눈을 깜빡이며 천천히 대꾸했다.  
  
"물론입니다. 만약 함장님께서 원하신다면..."  
\- 빔다운 좌표를 줄테니 거기로 보내주쇼. 얼마나 줄 수 있지?  
"원하시는만큼 내려드리겠습니다. 그럼 저희 크루를 돌려받을 수 있겠습니까?"  
  
  
  
  
스팍은 전송실에 수면가스를 채워놓았다. 두 명의 스타플릿 크루는 전송 직후 기절했고, 조용히 독방으로 옮겨졌다. 지구에 도착할때까지 좋은 꿈을 꾸길 빌어줘야 할테다. 짐은 엔터프라이즈에 실려있던 신테올을 전량 세스터스3에 내려주었다. 내친김에 넣어둔 17박스의 고급 위스키와 브랜디도 친교의 의미로 함께 선물했다. 크투나 함장은 대단히 기뻐했다. 그는 번역기 너머 '이 술을 가져가면 우린 잔치에서 영웅이 될 거'라며 큰 소리로 웃었다. 짐은 끝까지 공손하고 온화한 태도를 취했다.  
  
\- 그럼 우린 이거 다 퍼먹고 죽으러 가지! 고맙소!  
  
짐은 속으로 생각한다. 그들의 언사는 보통 거친 편인듯 하다. 곤족을 알기 위해서는 좀 더 많은 접촉이 필요하겠지만 그들이 원치 않으니 이 새로운 생명체에 대한 데이터가 쌓이는 데는 시간이 더 필요할것이다.  
  
"기뻐하시니 다행입니다. 즐거운 시간 되십시오. 도움에 감사 드립니다."  
\- 우리가 할 소리지! 그럼 함장도 잘 가시오! 우주 먼지가 되길!  
  
커크는 마지막 단어에 순간적으로 긴장한다. 그들이 태세를 전환해 공격해올 것까지 가정한다. 하지만 그러기엔 지나치게 말투가 가벼웠다. 순간 스팍이 끼어들었다.  
  
"실례합니다, 크투나 함장님. 부함장이자 과학장교인 스팍입니다. 귀 문화에 대해 잘 모르는 민족으로서 드리는 질문입니다만, 우주 먼지가 되라는 문장을 헤어질때 하는 인사로 이해해도 되겠습니까?"  
\- 댁은 다른 종족이군. 그래. 이건 우리 곤족의 인사지. 우리가 할 수 있는 최대의 호의 표현이요.  
"왜 우주 먼지인지 여쭈어 보고 싶습니다."  
\- 우주먼지처럼 저 먼곳까지 뻗어나가라는 의미요. 곤족은 영역에 민감한 종족이거든.  
  
스팍은 고개를 끄덕인다.  
  
"그렇군요. 친절한 도움에 감사드립니다. 크투나 함장님. 우주 먼지가 되시길."  
\- 고맙네, 스팍 부함장! 자네도 우주 먼지가 되게! 그럼 다음에 또 봅시다!  
  
저주인지 인사인지 알 수 없는 말이 건네지고, 편광 스크린이 닫힌다. 얼어있던 브릿지의 공기가 천천히 일렁이고, 짐은 숨을 깊이 내쉬며 이마를 짚었다. 겨우 끝난 것이다. 어떤 폭격이나 전투 없이. 무사히. 스팍이 커크의 어깨위에 조용히 손을 얹는다. 짐은 고개를 끄덕였다. 앓는 듯한 소리가 흘러나온다.  
  
"고생 많았어, 스팍."  
"고생 하셨습니다, 함장님."  
  
커크는 끙 소리를 내며 팔걸이를 짚어 자리에서 일어났다.  
  
"다들 고생 많았어. 그럼 목성으로 항로 잡고 맥시멈 워프해. 저 두 녀석을 빨리 내려주자고."  
"aye aye, captain."  
  
  
  
  
쿼터로 돌아가는 내내 짐은 별 말이 없었다. 그는 지쳐보였다. 스팍은 반보 뒤에서 걸으며 목에 걸린 타이를 느슨하게 잡아뽑는 남자의 모습을 관찰한다. 셔츠에 감싸인 흰 어깨가 무거워보였다. 그는 연방을 위해 위험한 지역까지 나가 힘든 임무를 수행하고 있었지만 어디에서도 지지의 목소리나 응원의 말을 들을 수 없다. 저 스타플릿 크루들은 누가 자신들을 구해줬는지 평생 알지 못할 것이다. 스팍은 지난 밤 늦도록 검토한 엔터프라이즈의 로그들을 읽으며 이 함선이 얼마나 많은 수의 미션을 해 왔는지, 얼마나 많은 수의 목숨을 구해왔는지 확인했다. 그것은 그저 기밀 정보로 남을 것이고, 제임스 T 커크는 수배범으로 마지막 기록을 끝내게 되겠지.  
  
함장이 쿼터를 열고 문을 손으로 잡은 채 뒤편을 바라본다. 푸른 시선은 낮게 조정된 조명 아래 어두웠고, 빛이 사그러져 있다. 부함장은 힘빠진 미소를 바라본다. 짐은 부드러운 목소리를 냈다.  
  
"쉬어, 스팍."  
"쉬십시오, 함장님."  
  
부함장님 그대로 서 있는다. 짐은 조용히 어둠 속으로 걸어 들어갔다. 문이 닫힌다. 문이 닫힌다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 일부 내용 차용 : Star Trek TOS Arena / 곤족에 대한 일부 설명이 원작과 다른 루트를 탑니다. 세스터스3 사건이 다르게 진행됩니다.


	4. Sleepless Vulcan

함선은 목성을 향하는 중이다. 수면 가스로 재운 두 명의 크루는 다행이 건강에 큰 문제가 없었기 때문에 독방에 그대로 잠들어 있었다. 목성에 도착하면 셔틀이나 다른 함선에 태워 지구로 귀환하게 될 것이다.  
  
"함장님, 보안 통신이 들어왔습니다."  
  
막 점심을 먹고 돌아온 짐은 커피잔을 든 채 우후라를 돌아본다.  
  
"마커스 대위입니다. 회의실로 연결을 돌릴까요?"  
  
하나 해결하면 또 새로운 산이 나타나지. 기다리고 있던 산이지만. 짐은 자리에서 일어나며 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"부탁해, 우후라." 커피를 셔츠에 쏟지 않기 위해 다시 한 모금 삼키며 자신을 바라보고 있는 부함장에게 눈짓한다. 함께 가자는 의미였다. 스팍은 단정히 자리에서 일어나 짐의 뒤를 따랐다. 터보리프트가 닫히고 짐이 이야기한다.  
  
"그렇지 않아도 이 건으로 상의하고 싶었어."  
"무슨 일입니까."  
  
묘하게 부함장의 표정이 피로해 보인다고 생각하며 커크가 대답한다.  
  
"통신 요청자는 캐롤 마커스 대위. 31섹터 대원이야. 무기 전문가고. 마커스 제독님의 영애지."  
"마커스 대위에 대한 정보는 우후라 대위를 통해 들었습니다."  
  
짐은 입술을 꾹 문채 일등항해사를 올려다본다. 그래? 이렇게 예상 못한 순간 통신장교 이야기를 들을때마다 누군가가 망치로 복부를 쾅 난타하는 기분이었다. 마커스와 우후라는 친밀한 관계다. 그녀와 부함장은 자신이 모르는 새 이런저런 이야기를 많이 나누는 듯 하다. 아니, 지금 이런 생각을 할 때가 아니지.  
  
"어쨌든 대위가 이틀 전. 그러니까 중령이 처음 여기 부임했던 날 보안 통신을 넣었어."  
  
리프트의 문이 열린다. 짐은 가까운 회의실로 향하며 말을 이었다.  
  
"이번 이슈의 중심은 31섹터의 존 해리슨 중령. 군사 전문가. 알려진 바는 별로 없음."  
  
두 사람은 회의실로 들어가고, 외부인 출입 제한을 걸었다.  
  
"그와 마커스 제독님 사이에 다툼이 있었는데. 두 사람의 대화를 엿들은 대위의 말에 의하면- 제독님이 해리슨의 크루 72명을 인질삼아 그를 잡아두고 있었고, 얼마전 크루 전원을 살해했으며, 그 일로 인해 해리슨이 분노해 31섹터를 나갔다고 하더군. 그리고 제독님이 전쟁을 준비하고 있다고도 했고."  
  
함장은 버튼을 눌렀다.  
  
\- 우후라 입니다.  
"회의실로 연결해줘."  
\- 알겠습니다.  
"고마워." 짐은 스팍을 돌아보며 덧붙였다. "이번이 두 번째 통신이야." 그리고 자리에 앉는다. 책상 위의 모니터에 화면이 열리고, 부함장은 조용히 짐의 뒤편에 선다. 푸른 창에 촛점이 맺힌다. 회색 정복을 입고 있는 대위였다.  
  
\- 함장님.  
"대위."  
  
무언가를 말하려고 입을 벌린 그녀는 짐의 뒤편에 선 벌칸을 보고 눈가를 좁혔다.  
  
\- 설명부터 받고 싶은데요.  
"신임 부함장이야. 믿을 수 있는 인물이니 이야기해도 돼."  
  
캐롤은 스팍에게 눈인사를 건네고 다시 짐을 바라본다.  
  
\- 상황이 점점 안 좋게 돌아가요. 다시 연락 드린 건 그 때의 그 일이 구체화되고 있기 때문이예요.  
"설명해."  
\- 보안 통신 맞죠?  
"맞아. 괜찮아."  
\- 실은...  
  
대위는 불편한 듯 얼굴을 찌푸린다.  
  
\- 자택에서 아버지의 단말을 뒤졌어요.  
  
짐은 겉으로 한숨쉬지 않기 위해 애쓴다. 왜 그녀가 보안 통신을 찾았는지 이해했다.  
  
\- 해리슨에 대한 정보를 전혀 찾을 수 없었거든요. 어쨌든, 몇 가지를 찾았는데... 중령의 말이 맞는 것 같아요.  
  
캐롤은 눈을 깜빡이며 숨을 깊이 내쉰다.  
  
\- 그의 개인 기록 일부를 확인할 수 있었어요. 존 해리슨은 우리 시대 사람이 아니예요.  
  
그녀는 양 손을 들어보이며 또박또박 설명을 이었다.  
  
\- 300년 전의 강화인간이예요. 우생학 전쟁 기억하시죠? 전쟁을 위해 만들어진 유전자 조작 인간이었어요.  
  
커크가 눈썹을 찌푸렸다.  
  
"300년 전 사람을 되살렸다고? 31섹터에 그 정도 기술이 있었어?"  
\- 아니예요. 아버지는 그를 우연히 발견했어요. 벌칸이 파괴되고 스타플릿은 위험을 감지하기 위해 우주 여러곳을 더 깊이 탐사했죠. 그러던 와중 냉동수면중인 해리슨의 함선을 찾은거예요. 그는 20세기 말, 전쟁이 종결되고 범죄자가 되어 지구를 떠났어요. 그 이후의 종적은 알 수 없는 상태였죠.  
  
해리슨이 300년전 유전자 조작 인간이라니. 그가 제독과 손을 잡고 전쟁을 준비하고 있었다. 점점 일이 심각해진다.  
  
"개인 정보를 찾았다면 이름이나 정체는?"  
\- 지금 보내드릴게요.  
  
캐롤이 전송한 문서가 화면 좌측에 떠오른다.  
  
칸 누니엔 싱. 1992년 부터 1996년까지 아시아에서 중동에 이르는 넓은 구역을 지도한 통치자. 실제 지구의 약 1/4를 지배했으며 권좌에서 마지막으로 쫓겨남. 그래. 왜 사람들 앞에서 'I'm Better'를 당당히 말하고 다녔는지 이제 알겠네.  
  
\- 그 이상의 자료는 무리였어요. 사실 칸에 대한 정보도 아버지의 단말로 얻은 게 아니라 따로 찾은거예요.  
  
스팍이 뒤에서 고저없는 억양으로 질문했다.  
  
"마커스 제독님이 전쟁 준비를 위해 냉동수면중인 칸을 깨웠다고 이야기하는건가?"  
\- 그것 말고는 답이 없어요. 해리슨은 군사전문가예요. 그가 벤전스 호의 설계를 담당했고 그 배에 들어가는 무기도 디자인했어요. 전 무기 전문가로서 해리슨의 일을 보좌했고, 그 배에 탑승했던 크루고요. 벤전스는 단순한 탐사선이 아니예요. 그냥 군용 함선이예요. 그간 연방에서 만든 그 어떤 함선과도 달라요.  
  
캐롤이 인상을 찌푸린다. 그녀는 머리를 쓸어올렸다.  
  
\- 해리슨의 주장이 맞다면 연방은 실제로 전쟁을 준비중인거고, 그 중심에 제 아버지가 있는거겠죠.  
"캐롤."  
  
짐이 낮은 음성을 냈다.  
  
"그렇게 급하게 결정 내릴 필요는 없어. 더 알아보고 결론 내려도 늦지 않아."  
  
대위는 쓰게 웃는다. 고개를 천천히 저었다.  
  
\- 하지만 모든 정황증거가 해리슨의 주장에 힘을 실어주고 있잖아요. 저라고...  
  
그녀는 시선을 아래로 떨구었다.  
  
\- 저라고 제 친부를 이런 식으로 고발하고 싶겠어요. 하지만 전쟁은 농담으로도 해선 안 되는 이야기예요. 클링온과 연방이 대치중인 상황인 건 맞지만 행성연방이 먼저 그들을 공격할 수는 없어요. 그래선 안 돼요. 그건 스타플릿의 이념에 완전히 어긋나는 일이예요. 옳지 않아요.  
  
캐롤은 숨을 내쉰다. 그리고 짐을 곧게 바라봤다.  
  
\- 칸은 유전자 조작 인간으로 보통의 인간보다 5배 강한 체력과 2배 긴 수명을 지니고 있어요. 그들은 대단히 높은 지적 능력의 소유자이고 반사신경, 지구력, 기억력- 모든 능력이 인간의 것을 상회해요. 해리슨은 피해자일지 모르지만 잠재적 범죄자가 될 가능성이 농후해요. 그것도 대단히 위험한 범죄자가요.  
"어떻게 할 생각이야."  
\- 찾아야죠.  
"작정하고 숨은 사람을 어떻게 찾게."  
\- 그는 아버지께 복수하려 하고 있어요. 그럼 그가 있을만한 곳은 몇 군데로 압축되죠.  
  
짐은 입술을 꾹 문다. 그녀 혼자서 위험천만한 일의 한복판에 놓이는 게 편치 않은 탓이다.  
  
"캐롤... 일단 거기까지만 하고 잠깐 몸을 숨기고 있는게 좋지 않을까. 진심으로 자네가 걱정되어 하는 이야기야. 우린 우주 한가운데에 있어서 지금 대위를 도울 수 없어. 자네는 혼자고."  
\- 함장님의 걱정에는 감사드리지만,  
  
캐롤은 짐을 똑바로 바라봤다.  
  
\- 전 해리슨과 3년간 함께 근무했고, 그를 잘 알아요. 다른 사람보다는요. 제가 적임잡니다. 여기서 손을 떼면 그를 놓칠거고, 대처할 시간을 잃게 돼요.  
  
커크는 무거운 시선을 들어 그녀를 응시했다.  
  
"...그래, 자네 말이 맞아." 눈썹을 찌푸리며 천천히 고개를 젓는다. 대령의 표정엔 근심과 걱정이 가득하다. "몸 조심해. 위험하면 바로 피하고."  
\- 그럴게요.  
  
캐롤은 미소짓는다.  
  
\- 걱정해주셔서 감사합니다. 더 길게 연결할 수 없으니 이제 가볼게요. 또 새로운 일이 생기면 연락 드릴테니 염려 마세요.  
"그래, 대위. 빠른 시일내로 연락 줘. 기다릴게."  
\- 알겠습니다. 그럼. 마커스 아웃.  
  
짐은 꺼진 모니터를 노려본다. 그는 시선을 돌리지 않은 채 심각한 음성으로 질문했다.  
  
"어떻게 생각해."  
"가볍게 생각할 사안은 아니군요. 왜 대위는 함장님께 이 일을 알린겁니까."  
  
커크는 콧잔등을 손가락으로 꾹 누른다.  
  
"기밀부서 이야기니까. 이런 이야기는 믿을만한 사람 아니면 쉬 말할수 없거든. 일반 부서 사람은 이 쪽 일을 알아선 안되니 예선 탈락이고."  
"마커스 제독님에 대한 정보가 더 필요합니다. 결정적으로 칸이 기지에 남았던 근거인 72명의 크루에 대한 정보는 업데이트 된 것이 없는 것 같군요."  
"그러고 보니 그렇네..."  
  
후, 하고 숨을 내쉬며 등받이에 깊이 기댄다. 짐은 속눈썹을 깜빡이며 회색 책상 끝을 응시했고, 이내 시선을 가늘게한다.  
  
"...스팍."  
"네, 함장님."  
"해킹 가능하지."  
  
양 손을 등 뒤로 맞잡고 있던 벌칸은 눈썹 끝을 들어올렸다.  
  
"원거리라 안정적이지 않습니다. 이 쪽이 노출되지 않는 범위까지만이라면 확인해볼만합니다."  
"그럼 해리슨에 대한 정보를 좀 더 찾아봐. 72명의 크루에 대한 것도. 우리가 움직이려면 확실한 증거가 필요해. 대외적으로 마커스 제독님은 아무런 문제가 없는 인물이고, 존 해리슨은 단순한 탈영병에 불과하니까. 그가 나중에 사건을 저지른 후가 되면 늦어."  
"알겠습니다. 제 쿼터에서 시도해보고 결과를 보고 드리겠습니다. 그리고,"  
  
부함장을 올려다본다. 스팍은 진한 갈색 눈을 맞추며 단정한 음성으로 말을 이었다.  
  
"저희만의 힘으로는 어렵습니다."  
  
짐이 눈가를 좁힌다.  
  
"본부의 도움이 필요합니다."  
"파이크 제독님 이야기를 하는거야?"  
"내부 정보에 접근 가능하고, 나중에 문제가 되었을 경우 저희를 백업할 수 있으며, 믿을만한 인물이라면 파이크 제독님 한 분 뿐이군요."  
  
함장은 입술을 꾹 닫은 채 손 끝을 책상 위에 누른다. 마커스 제독은 파이크를 스타플릿으로 데려온 장본인이었다. 두 사람은 가깝다. 파이크에겐 힘든 일이 될 것이다.  
  
"이미 저희가 감당할 수 있는 수준의 정보가 아닙니다. 하지만 확인할 인력이 없으니 떠안을 수 밖에 없는 구조이고, 정히 그렇다면 능력있는 인물의 지원은 필수적입니다. 파이크 준장님께 보고하셔야 합니다."  
"...그래."  
  
스팍의 말이 옳다. 자신은 이미 사건의 심각성을 깨달았고 캐롤과 함께 움직일 것이었다. 파이크가 알아야했다.  
  
"여기서 보고하고 복귀할게. 너도 쿼터에서 일 마치면 브릿지로 돌아와."  
"알겠습니다."  
  
  
  
  
준장의 표정은 심각했다. 그는 의자를 좀 더 끌어 화면 가까이로 다가와 앉는다. 미간에 주름이 가득했다.  
  
\- 누가 또 알고 있지?  
"저와 스팍. 캐롤 마커스 대위가 전부입니다. 대위가 다른 곳에 이야기하지 않았다면요."  
\- 젠장...  
  
하아, 하고 숨을 내쉰다. 크리스토퍼는 자신의 은사가 벌이고 있는 일을 믿을 수 없는 지 반복해서 반대정황을 찾으려 애썼지만 결국 짐의 이야기에 승복한차였다.  
  
\- 그래 사실... 기밀부서와 연관있는 책임자들중 일부는 벤전스의 건조에 회의적인 반응이었어. 짐. 난... 알렉산더가 그 배를 그런 식으로 사용하려 할 줄은 몰랐다.  
"모두들 마찬가지죠. 그저 우리를 보호하기 위한 함선으로 생각했을테니까요."  
\- 그랬지...  
  
파이크는 책상을 내려다보며 잠시 생각에 잠겼고, 천천히 목소리를 냈다.  
  
\- ...나 역시 벤전스나 존 해리슨에 대한 것은 정보 열람 권한이 없어. 하지만 최대한 협조해보지. 통신 기록 삭제하고 마커스 대위에게 몸 조심하라고 전해. 상황이 나빠지면 안전가옥 제공하겠다고 하고.  
"어떻게 하실 생각입니까."  
\- 해리슨부터 찾아야지. 녀석이 정보를 쥐고 있을테니 재판에 넘기고. 마커스 제독이 무슨 일을 꾸몄는지 확인해야겠어. 자네는 일단 귀환하게. 지금 항로 목성인가?  
"그렇습니다. 중간에 기관 문제가 생겨 예정 시간보다 8시간 늦게 도착 할 예정입니다."  
\- 좋아. 나는 별도로 조사에 들어가지. 추가로 발견한게 생기면 알려주게.  
  
  
  
  
혹시 뭔가 방법이 없을까 생각한다. 스팍은 알파 시프트때 원거리에서 기밀 정보에 접근할 수 없음을 함장에게 보고했다. 더불어 알렉산더 마커스는 스타플릿의 수장으로, 그가 다루는 데이터를 해킹하려면 몇 개의 코드가 필요했다. 그건 해킹의 영역이 아니다. 정보의 영역이다. 어찌 되었든 우주 한 가운데서 처리할 수 있는 일은 아닌 것이다. 부함장은 조용히 생각을 정리한다. 목성 기지에 도착하면 다른 루트를 찾아보기로. 목성은 벤전스를 건조한 곳이고 31섹터의 중요한 부분이었다. 그곳이라면 방법이 생길 수도 있다.  
  
"...주ㅅ..."  
  
모니터를 노려보던 시선이 공중으로 들린다. 스팍은 그대로 멈추어 옆 방에서 스며든 목소리에 집중했다. 잠시 침묵이 남는다. 중령은 시선만 내려 시간을 확인한다. 0236. 완전한 한밤중이다. 순간 다시 낮은 목소리가 들렸다.  
  
"...ㅎ게요..."  
  
스팍은 자리에서 일어났다. 검토해야 할 자료가 남아있었지만 지금은 중요하지 않았다. 자신은 일등항해사고, 함장을 보좌하는 것은 그의 의무였다. 설사 그것이 단순히 악몽에 기인한 잠꼬대라 할 지라도 커크의 신체적/정서적 부분에 영향을 끼칠 수 있다면 제거해야 옳다. 벌칸은 성큼성큼 욕실로 걸어간다. 좁은 공간이 열리자 제임스의 목소리가 더 명확히 들렸다.  
  
"...제가 잘못..."  
  
함장의 음성은 점점 괴로움의 양상을 띄어가고, 스팍은 자신이 그것에 동요함을 깨닫는다. 그는 주저없이 판판한 문을 노크했다. 고의로 평소보다 큰 소리를 낸다.  
  
"함장님."  
  
일등항해사의 미간은 좁혀진채였다. 그는 최대한 방 건너편의 소음을 듣기 위해 애썼고, 희미한- 고통스러운 숨소리를 듣는다. 이대로 둘 수 없었다. 다시 크게 문을 두드린다.  
  
"함장님."  
  
스팍의 인내심은 빠르게 바닥을 향해 떨어진다. 제임스는 깨어날 것처럼 보이지 않는다. 순간 귓가에 짐이 숨을 집어 삼키는 소리가 들렸다. 아랫턱을 단단히 한 부함장은 주저없이 오픈 버튼을 누른다. 잠그지 않았는지 매끄럽게 열린다. 어두운 공간 저 편에 넓게 자리한 창. 어둡게 조정한 그것 너머 워프로 인한 뿌연 빛무리가 빠른 물살처럼 뒤로 쓸려 내려간다. 스팍은 어둠 속으로 한 발 내딛었다. 안개처럼 그를 감싸는 짐의 체향. 완벽한 공간이었다.  
  
희미한 빛에 떠오른 남자는 얇은 시트에 싸여있다. 함장은 갑갑했는지 고개를 옆으로 기울였고, 이내 괴로운 숨을 내쉰다. 스팍은 조용하지만 빠른 걸음으로 상관에게 다가간다. 침대 옆에서 한 쪽 무릎을 굽힌다. 푸른빛에 감싸인 피부는 식은땀에 젖어있다. 얉고 짧게 끊어지는 호흡. 스팍은 조심스레 손을 올려 시트에 덮힌 남자의 가슴에 얹었다.  
  
"함장님."  
"헉!"  
  
가파른 숨을 집어삼킨 짐이 번쩍 눈을 열었고, 스팍은 새파란 블랙홀에 정신을 빼앗겼다. 워프가 남긴 빛무리 속에 그것은 마치 우주의 일부분처럼 보인다. 까만 동공이 커지고, 벌칸은 자신이 그 안으로 빨려 들어가는 착각을 느낀다. 청각을 자극하는 숨소리. 부관은 눈을 깜빡이고, 이내 정신을 가다듬었다. 짐에겐 도움이 필요했다. 중령은 함장에게 몸을 기울였다.  
  
"괜찮으십니까."  
  
짐은 갑자기 눈 앞에 나타난 스팍이 환영인지 실물인지 구분하기 위해 애쓰는 중이었다. 하지만 명백히 느껴지는 체취와 심장 위로 올린 서늘한 손의 체온이 이것이 현실임을 인지하게 한다. 제임스는 손을 들어 그의 팔을 잡지 않기 위해 애썼다. 현실이야. 현실이야. 스팍에게 손 대지마. 대신 함장은 온 힘을 다해 냉랭한 목소리를 냈다.  
  
"여긴 어쩐 일이야, 중령."  
  
진파랑 타이를 목 끝까지 조이고 있는 일등항해사가 눈을 좁힌다. 상체를 팽팽히 감싼 셔츠가 연한 푸른색으로 빛난다. 그는 마치 신기루같았다. 부함장은 조용히 커크의 심장 위에 얹었던 손을 뺀다.  
  
"무례를 사과 드립니다. 제 쿼터에서 함장님의 음성이 들렸습니다."  
  
평소보다 낮은 차분한 음성. 마치 속삭이는 것 같다. 벌칸의 조용한 목소리는 그것에 다정함이 섞인것이 아닐까 착각하게 만들기 충분했다. 짐은 머리를 차게 만들기 위해 애쓴다. 내 목소리가 들렸다고 했어. 무언가 헛소리를 했을지 몰라. 방음 설정을 강화했어야 했다. 벌칸은 인간보다 청력이 뛰어났다.  
  
"비에투에 불시착했을 때 들었던 패턴과 유사했고, 그때보다 더 좋지 않다고 판단해 방문했습니다. 개인 공간을 허가없이 침범한 점 사과 드립니다."  
  
짐은 자신의 가슴을 누르던 가벼운 압력이 환영처럼 피부 위에 떠 있음을 느낀다. 서늘한 체온과 여전히 가까운 스팍의 체취. 막 잠에서 깨어난 뇌는 여전히 빠른 사고를 거부했고, 눈 앞의 벌칸은 표현하기 어려울 정도로 유혹적이다. 그는 함장으로 근무하며 만난 난관중 상당히 어려운 시련에 놓인 것을 인정한다. 커크는 필사적으로 유능한 통신장교를 떠올리려 애썼다. 그녀를 배반하고 싶지 않았다. 우후라는 그에게 소중한 크루이자 친구였다.  
  
"난 괜찮아. 고마워. 그만 돌아가."  
  
눈을 깜빡인다. 잠깐 돌린 시선에 푸른 숫자가 잡히고, 짐은 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 0242. 그의 부관은 자켓만 걸치지 않았지 완벽한 근무복 차림 그대로였다. 지나치게 늦은 시간임에도 불구하고.  
  
"내가 널 깨운 건 아닌 것 같은데..."  
"자고있지 않았습니다."  
  
여전히 그의 앞에 한 쪽 무릎을 굽힌 채 조용히 대꾸한다. 짐은 인상을 일그러트리며 몸을 반쯤 일으켰다.  
  
"어째서?"  
"해야 할 일이 있었습니다."  
"네게 따로 일을 주지 않았는데."  
  
부함장이 차분히 대답했다.  
  
"엔터프라이즈의 활동 로그를 정리하고 있었습니다."  
"언제것부터?"  
"최초 출항시부터 체크 중입니다."  
  
그는 이 배가 어떤 일을 해 왔는지 연구하고 있었다. 그러는 편이 좋을 것이다 업무 이해를 위해. 하지만 지난 4년여간의 데이터를 모두 검토하는 데에는 상당한 시간이 소모될 것이었다. 굳이 잠을 자지 않으며 할 이유는 없다. 짐은 팔꿈치로 시트를 디딘채 대꾸한다.  
  
"너무 늦은 시간이잖아. 잘 때는 자야지."  
"카펠라5로 가는 화물선에서 말씀드렸다시피, 벌칸은 2주정도 수면을 취하지 않아도 생활할 수 있습니다."  
  
짐의 얼굴이 그제서야 부드럽게 풀어진다. 과거의 기억이 그를 행복하게 한 것이다. 차가운 감옥안에서 반복해 더듬었던 기억. 그 어둠속의 열흘간. 짐은 벌칸과의 추억을 곰씹으며 버티고 있었다. 스팍이 입었던 니트의 올이 얼마나 두터웠는지. 얼마나 거칠었는지. 그의 체향이 어떤 느낌이었는지. 허리를 끌어안았을 때 얼마나 만족스러웠는지. 커크는 한 쪽 팔에 체중을 지지하며 몸을 스팍 쪽으로 돌린다. 찌푸려있던 눈가는 부드러운 미소를 머금고 있다.  
  
"내 일등항해사가 부임한지 얼마 되지도 않아 과로로 쓰러지는 건 원치 않는데."  
"그럴일은 없을겁니다."  
"그럼. 없어야지."  
  
짐은 희미한 스탠드 불빛에 비친 그의 부함장이 평소와 조금 다르다고 생각한다. 그림자가 드리워진 얼굴 윤곽은 희미했고, 끝이 조금 올라간 입술선은 부드럽다. 짐은 얼결에 그의 입술을 홀린듯 바라봤다가 흠칫 놀라 중령의 시선을 마주한다. 그 깊은 색은, 따뜻하고 밀도가 높은 초콜릿색은 온전히 자신에게 집중되어 있었다. 짐은 그 안에서 무수한 감정을 느낀다. 벌칸은 감정을 느끼지 못한다. 하지만 인간은 자신의 부관의 시선에 스민 복잡다단한 심상의 결을 읽었다. 뜻을 모르는 아름다운 형태의 글자를 보듯 제임스는 그의 동공을 찬찬히 훑어본다.  
  
벌칸의 손이 올라왔다. 그것은 양해를 구하듯 짐의 얼굴 위에 잠시 머물렀다가, 그가 어떤 대꾸도 하지 않자 천천히 뺨 위로 내려왔다. 꿈이 맞구나. 속으로 중얼거린다. 이건 100% 꿈이야. 그의 부함장은 자신에게 이런 행위를 할 이유가 없는 남자였다. 심지어 연인도 있다. 대령은 이 행운을 누리기로 결정한다. 꿈인데 무슨 상관이랴. 혼자 망상하는 것 정도는 용서해 주겠지. 제임스는 남자에게 시선을 고정한 채 베개에 머리를 기댔다. 중령의 긴 손가락이 광대뼈 부근을 쓴다. 짐이 속삭였다.  
  
"뭘 하는거야?"  
"당신의 피부에 접촉하고 있습니다."  
  
짐의 입술끝이 비죽 올라간다.  
  
되짚어보면 지금의 상황은 카펠라5와 정확히 반대였다. 그 때는 스팍이 바이오베드에 누워있었고 자신이 그를 내려다보고 있었지. 제임스는 또렷이 기억했다. 오른손 엄지 손가락 끝에 닿았던 벌칸의 입술이 어떤 느낌이었는지. 내색하지 않았지만 사실 그 때의 제임스는 속으로 떨고 있었다. 혹시라도 스팍이 불쾌해 할까봐, 인상을 찌푸릴까봐, 손을 쳐 낼까봐. 벌칸들이 접촉을 불편해한다는 것을 알면서도 무모한 짓을 밀어 붙였던 건 다시는 스팍을 만날 수 없으리라는 생각 때문이었다. 닿을 수 있는 마지막 기회였다. 다행히 스팍은 그 접촉을 역겨워하는 어떤 리액션도 취하지 않았다. 그저 시선을 맞추었을 뿐이다.  
  
부함장의 섬세한 손 끝이 조심스레 볼을 타고 내려와 입술 끝을 건들인다. 시트를 쥐고 있는 손 끝이 찌릿거렸다. 심장이 빠르게 뜀박질한다. 어쩐지 목이 메이는 듯한 기분이었다.  
  
"왜...? 왜 만지는데."  
"그러고 싶었습니다."  
  
벌칸은 도톰한 입술 끝을 다시 한 번 더 쓴다. 스팍의 목소리가 허스키해졌다. 그는 무언가를 참는것처럼 보였다.  
  
"...왜 제지하지 않으십니까?"  
"원하니까."  
  
필터를 거치지 않은 말이 입 밖으로 튀어나오고, 짐은 꿈 속임에도 불구하고 부끄러움을 느꼈다. 씁쓸한 미소를 짓는다.  
  
"꿈 속이니까 좀 봐줘. 여기 아니면 말 못하잖아."  
  
함장의 입술을 열기 띈 시선으로 바라보던 벌칸의 눈이 순간 냉각된다. 갑작스런 변화에 당황한 짐은 또렷한 이지가 서린 어두운 눈동자를 마주한다. 스팍의 미간은 희미하게 좁혀진채였다.  
  
"두 가지 이야기를 해야겠습니다."  
  
부함장은 입술에 닿았던 손을 떼고 접은 무릎 위에 얹었다.  
  
"첫번째, 꿈 속에서만 저에 대한 마음을 인정할 수 있는 이유가 무엇입니까?"  
  
벌칸의 손이 사라지자 거대한 허전함이 짐을 덮쳤다. 커크는 아쉬움과 불만족에 묻힌 채 중얼댔다.  
  
"날 파렴치한으로 만들지 말라고."  
"이해할 수 없는 답변입니다. 추가 설명을 요구합니다."  
"이봐..."  
  
이 녀석은 꿈 속에서까지 까다롭게 구는구만. 짐은 피로한 눈가를 부비며 말을 이었다.  
  
"나 우후라 원망 듣기 싫거든? 적어도 임자있는 사람한테 껄덕대긴 싫다 이거야."  
"당신은 통신장교의 원망을 들을 이유가 없습니다, 캡틴."  
  
커크는 눈썹을 으쓱인다. 그는 몸을 바로 눕히며 부함장을 올려다봤다.  
  
"그래. 적어도 지금까진 그랬지. 앞으로도 그럴거고."  
"제대로 이해하지 못하셨군요."  
  
스팍은 또렷이 그를 내려다보며 명확한 발음으로 설명했다.  
  
"저와 우후라 대위는 연인 관계가 아닙니다."  
  
짐이 굳어있는 사이, 스팍이 말을 이었다.  
  
"두번째, 이건 꿈이 아닙니다."  
  
커크가 자리에서 벌떡 일어났다.


	5. Chasing

"괜찮으십니까?"  
  
시트 위에 일어나 앉은 함장은 충격으로 굳은채였다. 짐의 얼어붙은 시선 끝에 시계가 잡혔다. 0258. 다시 부함장의 얼굴을 본다. 푸른 타이와 넓은 가슴의 윤곽을 드러내는 흰 셔츠. 어둠에 잠긴 진중한 시선. 망할. 꿈이 아니다. 망할. 꿈이 아니었어.  
  
"함장님."  
"괜찮아."  
  
얼굴에 불이라도 붙는 양 빠른속도로 열이 오르고, 짐은 자신이 내뱉었던 단어를 생각하며 어디든 숨고 싶다고 생각한다. 원하니까. 라고 했던 대꾸가 수천개로 불어나 머릿속에서 부딪히며 날아다니고 있었다. 상황을 수습하려면 도망이라도 가야 할 판인데 이 곳은 자신의 쿼터니 방법이 없다. 짐은 오른손으로 눈을 부비며 조용히 말했다. 어떻게든 이 상황을 정리해야했다.  
  
"...중령. 늦었으니 그만 돌아가봐."  
"알겠습니다."  
  
초연한 표정의 부함장은 굽혔던 무릎을 펴며 자리에서 일어났다. 그리곤 바로 떠나지 않고 침대 옆에 선다. 짐은 손 끝이고 발 끝이고 부끄러움과 민망함에 욱신거려 왼손으로 매트리스를 붙든채였다.  
  
"짐."  
  
숨을 멈춘다. 함선에 올라와 처음으로 듣는 자신의 애칭. 커크는 이를 꽉 물었다.  
  
"제 의사표현은 명확히 했다고 생각합니다."  
  
함장은 목울대를 울린다. 부관을 올려다 볼 용기가 생기지 않았다. 이미 제 속은 다 까발린 뒤다. 심지어 원한다고 노골적으로 표현했다. 앞으로 스팍 얼굴을 어떻게 봐야하나. 당장 목성에 정박한 후 부터 걱정이다.  
  
"지금은 처리해야 할 것이 있으니 돌아가겠습니다. 적절한 시기가 되면 다시 이 일을 논의했으면 합니다."  
  
커크는 고개를 주억거린다. 그래. 그렇게 하자. 하고 대꾸했지만 긴장으로 목소리가 갈라져 중간에 목을 가다듬어야했다.  
  
"쉬십시오. 주무시다가 불편해지면 언제든 호출하셔도 됩니다. 저는 당신의 바로 옆에 있습니다."  
  
그제서야 들뜸과 설레임과 혼란스러움이 뒤섞인 시선이 스팍을 향한다. 부관의 눈동자는 어둠속에 차분하게 가라앉아 있다. 짐은 자신들을 잇고 있는 시선에 인력을 느낀다. 서로를 강하게 당기는 보이지 않는 힘. 가슴팍이 조금씩 가파르게 올라갔다. 부함장의 고정된 시선이 콧대를 지나 입술로, 오르내리는 가슴으로 향한다. 그리고는 다시 눈을 맞춘다. 냉정함과 논리로 식어있던 시선은 다시 희미한 열기를 품고, 견디지 못한 벌칸은 상체를 굽혀왔다. 짐은 깨닫는다. 스팍의 한계점이 어디였는지.  
  
들어올려진 턱을 내리지 않았다. 제임스는 코끝까지 다가온 부함장의 얼굴을 바라본다. 어둠속에 짙어진 긴 속눈썹이 아래편을 향해 가라앉고, 중령은 얼굴을 기울인다. 바짝 긴장한 피부위에 벌칸의 따뜻한 숨이 닿는다. 제임스의 눈꺼풀이 감기고, 스팍이 그의 입술에 부드럽게 안착했다. 예민한 피부와 피부가 맞닿는다. 짐은 거의 숨을 쉬지 못할 지경이 된다. 어둠속에서 오로지 스팍만이 남았다. 서늘하고 매끄러운 그것이 떨어지고, 제임스가 아쉬움을 느끼기도 전에 다시 닿았다. 스팍의 건조한 체취. 조용한 공간에 그의 숨소리만이 남는다. 함장의 눈썹 끝이 기울었다.  
  
짐은 입술을 벌려 벌칸의 것을 더듬었다. 물기어린 피부가 떨어졌다가 퍼즐처럼 매끄럽게 들러붙는다. 탐욕스럽게 내부를 더듬지 않았음에도 제임스는 가슴 깊은 곳에서부터 차오르는 만족과 기쁨을 느낀다. 벌칸의 피부는 서늘했지만 차갑지 않았고, 뜨겁지 않았지만 충분히 다정했다. 짐은 입술을 벌려 벌칸의 것에 다시 부드럽게 접촉한다. 표면과 표면이 닿았다가 떨어지는 소리에 조금씩 물기가 섞인다.  
  
벌칸의 눈꺼풀이 들렸다. 부함장의 시선엔 온갖것이 혼재해 있었다. 그는 천천히, 마치 그러고 싶지 않다는 듯 제임스에게서 물러났다. 허스키한 음성이 흘러나온다.  
  
"...이만 돌아가보겠습니다."  
  
끝까지 함장의 몸을 움켜쥐지 않은 벌칸의 손은 등 뒤에서 서로를 강하게 맞잡고 있다. 깊은 초콜릿색이 함장의 입술 표면을 느리게 더듬고, 말을 이었다.  
  
"쉬십시오."  
  
  
  
제임스는 이른 시간에 눈을 뜬다. 목성에 도착할 시간에 맞추어 일어난 것이다. 하지만 개인 패드에 들어와 있는 보고가 없다. 커크는 뻑뻑한 눈을 꿈뻑이며 조타수에게 통신을 넣었다.  
  
\- 브릿지입니다.  
"함장이다. 지금 어디지?"  
\- 목성까지 2.4시간 남았습니다. 기관에 다시 문제가 생겼습니다.  
  
짐은 인상을 찌푸린 채 침대 모서리를 노려보고, 통신기에 질문했다.  
  
"스카티는?"  
\- 엔진룸에 부함장과 함께 있습니다.  
"스팍이랑?"  
\- 네. 자세한 내용은 직접 물어보시는 편이 좋겠습니다.  
"그래, 알았어. 커크 아웃.  
  
패드를 연다. 잠든 사이 들어온 알림들을 체크한다. 기관실로부터의 연락이 있다. 0403. 수신자는 자신과 부함장. 스팍의 회신이 보였다.  
  
\- 함장님께는 나중에 보고하지. 내가 내려가겠네.  
  
짐은 메일에 장황하게 적인- 자신이 온전히 이해할 수 없는 전문적이고 공학적인 설명을 죽 스루하고 바로 스카티에게 통신을 넣었다.  
  
\- 네네, 스캇입니다.  
"함장이야. 무슨 일 있었어?"  
\- 무슨일이 있었냐고요? 지금 무슨일이 있었냐고 한 겁니까?  
  
짐은 눈을 꾹 감는다. 어제 오후 기관 문제가 보고 되고 스카티는 이런 장거리를 맥시멈 워프로 날아다니면 워프 코어에 어떤 무리가 가는지 알고는 있냐며 그를 볶아댔었다. 하지만 세스터스3는 인명 구조와 연방과의 관계가 걸린 다급한 문제였고, 지구엔 존 해리슨 이슈가 있다. 짐은 기관에 문제가 생길것을 알면서도 조타수에게 맥시멈 워프를 주문했다. 그리고 새벽에 문제가 또 생긴 모양이다.  
  
\- 이봐요, 짐보. 아무리 급한 문제라도 그렇지 워프 코어가 이 꼴이 날때까지 혹사시키니 밤새 난리가 난 거 아닙니까! 목성에 돌아가는 데 왜 맥시멈을 밟냐고요! 그냥 천천히 가도 되는거 아니요?  
"스카티... 그럴만한 일이 있어서 그래. 어제 설명했잖아."  
\- 아니, 설명이고 자시고,  
  
순간 스캇의 음성이 끊기고 차분한 부함장의 목소리가 들렸다.  
  
\- 소령. 통신기를 주게.  
\- 하지만...  
\- 소령.  
  
짐은 숨을 내쉬며 베개에 머리를 묻는다. 겨우 잊고 있었는데 스팍의 목소리를 듣는 순간 생각났다. 어제 우리 키스했지. 아니 혀 안 섞었으니까 키스 아닌가. 어딘지 바보같은 생각을 이어가며 함장은 부관의 이야기를 기다린다.  
  
\- 캡틴.  
  
짐은 목울대를 울렸다.  
  
"그래, 스팍."  
\- 금일 0403. 기관 문제로 배가 멈추었습니다. 진동을 느껴 브릿지에 연락을 넣는 사이 기관실에서 보고 메일이 들어왔고, 함장님을 깨울 문제는 아니라고 판단해 제가 내려왔습니다. 현재 워프 코어는 정상 가동중이나 목성에 정박 후 수선이 필요한 상황입니다. 수선에는 18시간이 소요될 예정이지만 현장의 부속 구비 상황에 따라 유동적이 될 수 있음을 인지하시기 바랍니다. 도착까지 2.38시간 남았습니다.  
  
질문의 여지도 없는 보고에 스카티는 조용해졌다. 그건 제임스도 마찬가지다.  
  
"어... 그래." 정말 더 할 질문이 없었다. 문제의 원인, 과정, 해결 방법, 도착지까지의 시간까지 물어볼만한 건 모두 말해버린 탓이다. 짐은 뒷목을 두어번 긁적인다. 그리곤 머쓱하게 통신을 종료했다.  
  
  
  
엔터프라이즈는 무사히 목성에 정박했다. 대원들은 가벼운 짐만 챙겨 하선하고, 각자 묵던 정류장의 개인실로 향했다. 제임스가 뒷정리를 마치고 개인실에 들어갈 즈음엔 이미 아침 식사 시간을 넘겨버린 뒤였다. 쿼터에서 가져온 가방을 침대 위에 아무렇게나 던져놓는데 커뮤니케이터가 울린다.  
  
"커크다."  
\- 함장님, 캐롤이예요.  
  
빠르고, 어딘지 가쁜 호흡. 분위기가 심상치 않았다. 짐은 눈가를 좁혔다.  
  
"무슨 일이야."  
\- 지금 해리슨에게 쫓기고 있어요.  
"뭐? 지금 어딘데."  
\- 런던이요.  
  
31섹터가 있는 곳이다.  
  
\- 셔틀로 지구 궤도로 올라가는 중이예요. 근데 잘 될지 모르겠어요.  
"끝까지 올라가서 정거장에 들어가. 거긴 해리슨이 접근하지 못할거야."  
  
그녀는 즉시 본론으로 넘어갔다. 자신의 안위보다 정보를 넘기는 것이 더 중요하다고 판단한 것이다.  
  
\- 일단 오늘 그를 저지하는 데 성공했어요. 일부지만요. 해리슨이 헤어우드 대위를 포섭해 31섹터를 폭파하려 했어요.  
  
  
  
1시간 전,  
  
표준 지구시 1009. 캐롤은 해리슨의 정보를 찾아 결국 31섹터까지 와 버렸다. 아버지의 집에 더 이상 이유없이 방문하는 것에 무리가 있었고, 몰래 잠입하려 했으나 저지당한 탓이다. 알렉산더는 그녀가 무언가를 계획하고 있다고 믿은 모양이었다. 처음 그녀를 31섹터에서 강제 전출 시켰을때까지만 해도 이 정도의 블락은 없었다. 어쩌면 개인 단말을 뒤진 걸 눈치채셨을수도 있지. 그녀는 초조하게 입구를 바라본다. 제독의 움직임이나 72명의 크루 건을 확인하려면 접촉할 게이트가 필요한데 이제 자신에게 남은 수단이 거의 막힌 탓이다. 가장 그럴듯한 곳은 31섹터였다. 모든 사건의 발단이 된 곳이니 저 안에서 직접 데이터에 접근하려 시도해보면 다른 결과가 나올수도 있다.  
그녀는 어떤 핑계가 적절할지 고민한다. 31섹터는 민감한 종류의 기밀부서였다. 전출당했으면 출입이 금지될 것이다. 핸들의 중앙을 손가락 끝으로 톡톡 두드리는데 길 건너편 누군가가 시선에 들어왔다. 까만 머리카락을 뒤로 넘긴, 창백한 얼굴의 남자.  
  
맙소사.  
  
캐롤은 호버카 안에서 반쯤 몸을 웅크린다. 눈에 띄는 장소가 아니었지만 저 남자라면 이야기가 다르다. 해리슨은 반대편의 누군가를 지켜보고 있다. 캐롤은 그 상대가 누구인지 확인하려 고개를 왼편으로 틀었다. 스타플릿의 회색 정복. 적당한 키와 큰 덩치의 소유자. 캐롤은 문득 저 뒷모습이 꽤 눈에 익는다는데 생각이 미친다. 눈가를 좁혔다. 검은 피부의 남성이 입구 앞에 멈추어 서고 잠깐 뒤돌아 해리슨을 바라본다. 남자의 옆 얼굴이 눈에 들어온다. 캐롤은 핸들을 꽉 붙들었다. 토머스 헤어우드. 그녀의 동료였다.  
  
헤어우드가 들어가자 해리슨 역시 자리를 떴다. 그녀는 누구를 따라갈지 갈팡질팡했지만 즉시 호버카 바깥으로 뛰어나왔다. 중령을 추척할 수 있을리 없다. 그렇다면 헤어우드가 무엇을 하는지 확인해야 했다. 급한 걸음으로 기록 보관소 안으로 들어선다. 캐롤은 엘리베이터 홀 옆에 선 보안 담당자가 그녀를 바라보는 걸 눈치챘다. 망할. 마땅한 변명거리가 없는데 어쩌지? 제발 전출 사실을 몰라야 하는데...!  
  
"캐롤."  
"헤이, 마이크."  
  
대위는 필사적으로 침착한 미소를 띄며 담당자를 올려다본다. 진저 헤어의 남자는 부드럽게 미소지으며 이야기한다.  
  
"31섹터에서 이제 더 근무 안 한다고 들었는데."  
  
젠장.  
  
"오, 그게 말야."  
  
캐롤은 속으로 욕지거리를 내뱉는다. 그녀는 희고 보기 좋은 손가락을 산만하게 흔들었다.  
  
"두고 온 짐도 있고, 마지막 인사도 못해서."  
  
헤어우드가 탄 리프트가 31섹터로 내려간다. 그녀는 흘끔 패널을 확인하고 억지 미소를 띈 채 보안 직원을 응시했다. 빨리 결정해. 빨리. 저 아래에서 무슨 일이 벌어질지 알 수 없었다. 캐롤은 헤어우드가 입구로 들어가기 전 조그맣게 해리슨을 향해 고개를 끄덕인 걸 봤다. 그건 대단히 불길한 징조였다. 좋지 않았다. 마이크는 입술을 꾹 물고 한참동안 곤란한 표정을 했지만 결국 고개를 저으며 이야기했다.  
  
"그래. 그래도 규정이 있으니 너무 오래 있진 말고."  
"고마워! 금방 정리해서 나올게."  
  
캐롤은 화사하게 미소하며 고개를 끄덕이고, 리프트를 호출했다.  
  
  
  
내려가는 숫자를 초조하게 바라보던 캐롤은 문이 열리자마자 박스에서 튀어나와 헤어우드의 자리를 향해 달렸다. 멀지 않다. 31섹터는 그녀가 오랫동안 일한 곳이다. 대위는 저 편, 자신의 자리에 앉은 헤어우드가 모니터를 보고있다가 이내 다른 편으로 고개를 돌리는 것을 발견한다. 제발, 제발 별 일이 없어야 하는데!  
  
"토머스!"  
"!!"  
  
자신의 어깨를 잡아쥔 사람에게 놀란 헤어우드가 고개를 들었다. 어두운 색의 피부엔 눈물이 뚝뚝 떨어지는 중이었다. 캐롤도 덩달아 놀란다. 그녀가 예상한 모습이 전혀 아니었다. 헤어우드는 손가락 끝에 들고 있던 반지를 움켜쥐고 눈썹을 일그러트렸다.  
  
"왜 그래? 무슨 일이야."  
"캐롤..."  
  
그녀는 침착하려 애썼다. 헤어우드가 우는 모습을 보인 건 처음이다. 분명 무슨 일이 있는 것이다. 캐롤이 낮은 음성으로 질문했다.  
  
"아까 중령님과 눈 마주치고 있는 거 봤어. 무슨 일이 있는거지?"  
  
헤어우드는 거의 눈에 띌 정도로 패닉한다. 남자는 손 끝을 떨며 캐롤의 팔을 붙들었다. 그는 고개를 저었다.  
  
"무슨 일이 있었는지 말해. 돕게 해줘."  
  
토머스는 거의 울먹였다. 완전히 갈라진 목소리가 나왔다.  
  
"...못 하겠어."  
"무얼?"  
  
남자는 끊임없이 눈물을 쏟으며 말을 이었다.  
  
"미안, 미안해."  
"톰. 말해줘. 네 도움이 필요해. 해리슨 중령님이 뭔가 꾸민다는 걸 알고 있어."  
"...미안."  
  
헤어우드의 검은 눈썹 끝이 처량하게 아래편으로 쳐졌다. 그는 눈물로 일렁이는 시선으로 그녀를 바라봤고, 페이저를 꺼내 들었다. 당황한 캐롤이 굳은 사이 토머스는 자신의 머리에 페이저를 겨누었고,  
  
"안 돼!"  
  
급히 그의 손을 붙들려고 했지만 남자가 더 빨랐다. 커다란 몸이 의자 아래로 쓰러진다. 캐롤은 얼어붙은 채 쓰러진 동료를 바라본다. 그리곤 급히 시선을 돌려 모니터를 확인했다. 그곳엔 자신의 아버지가 수신인 메일이 막 발송되었다는 표시가 떠 있었다. 캐롤이 화면을 열자 내용이 표시된다.  
  
_제독님._  
_31섹터의 토머스 헤어우드 대위입니다._  
_금일 존 해리슨 중령의 사주로 31섹터 기지를 폭파시켰습니다._  
_모든 것은 제 잘못입니다. 이 일에 휘말려 목숨을 잃은 제 동료들과, 고통속에 놓일 그들의 가족에게 깊은 사죄의 마음을 전합니다._  
  
캐롤이 어금니를 꽉 물었다. 역시나. 해리슨이 일을 꾸미고 있었다. 그녀는 이내 메일을 노려보며 초조한 표정이 된다.  
  
아버지께 메일이 들어갔으면 분명 여기를 확인하려 할 것이다. 보안과 CCTV를 뒤지겠지. 내부 보안망에 접속해 자신이 여기 왔었다는 기록을 지울 여유가 있을까? 대답은 No 였다. 젠장. 그래, 볼테면 보라고해. 어차피 뒤지고 다니는 거 알고 계실거 아냐.  
  
기밀 데이터에 접속해 72명의 크루에 대한 내용을 확인할 수 있으면 좋겠지만 지금 상황에서 그건 무리로 보인다. 그렇다면 해리슨이 꾸몄던 일의 정황만이라도 파악했으면 했다. 그녀는 헤어우드의 메일이 진실인지 확인하길 원했다. 토머스는 해리슨의 사주로 31섹터를 폭파시키려 했다. 이 곳은 보안이 철저하다. 눈에 띄는 폭약을 지참하는 건 불가능했다.  
  
그녀는 토머스가 쥐고 있던 반지를 잡는다. 겉보기엔 평범해 보였지만 느낌이 묘했다. 설마. 재빨리 근처 보관 부스에서 트라이코더를 꺼내온 그녀가 반지 위에 기계를 들이댔고, 예상대로 엄청난 화력의 폭탄임을 확인했을 땐 등골이 다 오싹해졌다. 이 정도의 화학물질이면 건물 한 채를 다 날릴 용량이었다. 과연 해리슨이네. 캐롤은 반지를 쥐고 주변을 확인한다. 지금 여기 더 머무는 건 무리야. 헤어우드가 죽었고, 유일한 목격자는 자신 뿐이며, 심지어 출입자격이 없다. CCTV기록이 있고 아버지가 있으니 누명을 쓰진 않겠지만 나쁜 상황에 몰릴 수 있었다. 연방 경찰에 구금되면 아무것도 못해. 그녀는 조용히 건물을 빠져나왔다.  
  
급한 걸음으로 입구를 향하며 캐롤은 해리슨이 근처에 있을것이라 확신한다. 그는 이 건물을 폭파시키려 했다. 안전거리에서 기다리다가 예정대로 되지 않으면, 아마 그는  
  
"대위."  
  
깜짝이야!  
  
캐롤은 어깨를 움츠린 채 자신의 앞에 바싹 붙어선 남자를 올려다본다. 그녀의 아랫턱은 단단히 물린채였다.  
  
"자네가 그랬나?"  
"무슨... 무슨 말씀이세요?"  
  
중령의 단단한 손이 그녀의 오른팔을 꽉 붙들었다.  
  
"헤어우드 말이야."  
  
파충류의 그것처럼 색소가 옅은 눈동자. 백짓장같은 얼굴에 표정이 적은 남자는 허스키한 음성으로 이야기한다. 내려다보는 표정은 이미 확신에 차 있었다. 그가 기다리는 대답은 '네, 제가 그랬어요.' 뿐인것처럼 보인다. 캐롤은 자신이 이 남자를 상대로 할 수 있는 일이 극히 적다는 것을 인지하고 있었다. 때문에 가능성이 그나마 있는 일을 시도했다. 기록소 입구 옆에서 고음의 비명이 터졌다.  
  
"보안!! 도와줘!!"  
  
멈칫한 중령의 아귀힘이 느슨해지자 그녀는 오른팔을 크게 돌려 남자의 손을 비틀고 그의 팔 중앙을 세게 쳐 제압을 풀었다. 그 정도로 나가 떨어질 위인이 아니었기 때문에 캐롤은 중령이 잠시 행동을 멈춘 사이 재빨리 31섹터 입구로 달려갔다. 그새 튀어나온 보안들이 우왕좌왕하는 사이 캐롤은 지상으로 올라가 옥상에 준비된 셔틀에 올라탔다. 일단 여기를 떠야한다. 해리슨이 자신을 잡으려 든다면 답이 없었다. 그녀는 정거장을 향해 올라갔다.  
  
  
  
셔틀의 통신기가 울린다. 캐롤은 기계를 조작하며 커크에게 계속해서 말했다.  
  
"대위와 대화해보려 했지만, 결국 자살했어요. 어떤 정보도 얻지 못했고요. 그가 헤어우드를 어떻게 회유했는지 감도 안 오네요. 잠시만요."  
  
통신채널을 열었을 때, 예상한 목소리가 흘러나왔다. 캐롤은 입술을 꾹 문다.  
  
\- 대위. 이야기 좀 하지.  
  
존 해리슨이다. 대단한 재주네. 내가 이 셔틀 탄거 어떻게 알았을까. 그녀는 억지로 밝은 목소리를 냈다.  
  
"중령님, 급하지 않으시면 나중에 할까요?"  
  
그 사이 짐의 목소리가 커뮤니케이터를 통해 흘러나왔다.  
  
\- 캐롤. 정거장에 가. 그리고 보호 요청을 넣어.  
"그건 더 눈에 띄어요. 그리고 지금 해리슨이... 꺄악!"  
\- 캐롤!!!  
  
셔틀이 거세게 흔들렸다. 캐롤은 핸들을 붙든 채 기가막힌 눈으로 패널을 본다. 손상을 표시하는 정보들이 온통 붉은색으로 뒤덮혀 있었다.  
  
짐은 커뮤니케이터 너머 캐롤의 욕설을 듣는다.  
  
\- 망할자식! 그렇다고 진짜 쏴?!!  
"캐롤! 무슨 일이야? 해리슨이야?"  
\- 잠깐만 기다려보세요.  
  
통신기 너머 낮은 음성이 들린다.  
  
\- 마커스 대위.  
\- 알았어요! 알았다고요!  
  
그리고 캐롤의 곤란한 목소리가 이어졌다.  
  
\- 대령님, 저 아무래도 실패한 것 같은데요.  
"무슨 일이야."  
\- 궤도로 가는 중인데 피격당했어요. 일단... 해리슨 중령을 만나볼게요.  
  
짐은 고개를 저었다.  
  
"대위, 그러지마."  
\- 함장님. 전 해리슨의 대원이었어요. 그가 재수없는 인간인 건 맞지만 악마는 아니예요. 어떻게든 잘 이야기해 볼게요.  
"..."  
\- 연결 기록 삭제하세요. 그리고 제가 가진 모든 데이터 접근 코드 보내드릴테니 기밀 정보를 좀 더 찾아보세요. 나중에 연락드릴게요.  
"캐롤."  
\- 네."  
  
커크는 커뮤니케이터를 꽉 잡아쥔 채 이야기했다.  
  
"몸 조심해."  
\- 감사합니다, 함장님. 마커스 아웃.  
  
  
  
정황 설명을 들은 스팍은 즉시 목성 기지의 데이터 뱅크 접근을 시도했다. 캐롤이 제공한 코드들은 쓸모 있었다. 그는 예상 못한 자료들에 조용히 접근할 수 있었다. 방대한 양의 벤전스 호 데이터와 함께 묶여있던 칸 누니엔 싱의 정보들. 그리고  
  
조용한 쿼터에서 모니터를 노려보는 스팍의 표정이 점점 심각해졌다.  
  
떠오르는 내용들은 결코 유쾌한 종류의 것이 아니었다.


	6. Drown

"모두 사실이었군."  
"그렇습니다."  
  
짐은 목울대를 울리며 느리게 숨을 내쉰다. 함장은 손을 들어올리고 뻑뻑한 눈을 부빈다. 스팍은 마커스에 대한 기밀을 다수 확인했다. 데이터를 정리해 제임스와 공유하고 파이크 제독에게 보고한 것이 1125. 제독은 급한 회의가 있어 데이터만 받고 통신을 종료했다. 입맛이 완전히 떨어진 짐은 리플리케이터에서 술과 비스킷을 꺼낸 차였다. 스팍을 위해 녹차를 내민다. 부함장은 잔을 받으며 감사의 표시로 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"자료에도 따로 기입했지만, 흥미로운 점은 마커스 제독이 이 일에 대한 준비를 꽤 오래전부터 해 왔다는 것입니다."  
"어느 정도?"  
"칸이 31구역에 나타난 시점은 3.14년 전입니다. 하지만 제독의 데이터는 그 이전을 망라합니다."  
  
제임스는 책상에 엉덩이 끝을 걸친 채 맞은 편 소파에 앉아있는 부함장을 바라본다. 스팍의 진중한 음성이 이어진다.  
  
"적어도 칸을 발견하기 1년 전부터 클링온에 대한 정보를 모으고 있었던 것으로 추정됩니다."  
  
함장의 개인실은 사생활 보호 모드로 전환되어 있다. 그 누구도 두 사람의 대화를 들을 수 없을 것이다.  
  
"칸의 크루들이 어디 있을지 감 오는 데 있어?"  
"충분한 데이터가 없습니다."  
  
짐은 술을 한 모금 삼킨다. 뜨거운 액체가 식도를 타고 위장까지 흘러간다. 커크는 눈을 감으며 숨을 깊이 내 쉬었다.  
  
"72개의 냉각튜브 이동 상황이 마지막으로 잡힌 것이 4일 전이니 좀 더 찾아보면 결과를 좁힐 수 있을 거라 생각합니다."  
"마커스 제독은 그들을 깨우진 않을거야."  
"그렇습니다. 한 명의 유전자 조작 인간만으로도 이 정도 파급 효과를 가져오는데 72명 전원을 깨우면 감당할 수 없겠지요."  
"죽였을수도 있지 않을까."  
  
스팍은 대꾸하지 않는다. 그저 조용히 함장을 올려다볼 뿐이다. 짐은 고개를 저었다.  
  
"해리슨이 그렇게 믿는 근거가 있을 것 아냐."  
"그가 사망한 크루들을 목격했을거라 생각되지 않습니다."  
"추측만으로 이렇게 한다고? 너무 과격하지 않아?"  
  
스팍은 고저없는 억양으로 설명한다.  
  
"존 해리슨의 존재 목적은 벤전스의 건조에 있었습니다. 벤전스 호는 이미 완성되었고 무기의 적재나 크루의 배치, 유사시 어떻게 활용될 것이며 어떤 전술이 필요한지까지 모든 디테일이 정립되었습니다. 해당 함선은 이미 수 차례 운항되고 문제 없었음도 판별되었고요."  
"...해리슨의 용도가 다했다?"  
"마커스 제독에게 칸은 위험인물 그 이상도 이하도 아니었을 겁니다. 더불어 72명의 크루는 칸을 붙잡아 두기 위한 목적이었습니다."  
  
짐이 인상을 찌푸리며 이야기한다.  
  
"크루들을 남겨둘 이유도 사라졌군. 그래서 공격한 거였어. 그에겐 다른 방법이 없었던거야."  
"그렇습니다. 칸은 자신과, 자신의 크루가 어떻게 될지 알고 있었을 겁니다. 하지만 마커스 제독의 움직임이 한 발 빨랐습니다. 해리슨은 즉시 31섹터를 나와 반격을 꾀하고 있고요. 그의 대처는 논리정연합니다."  
"런던은 왜 공격했을까?"  
"마커스 제독을 끌어내고 싶었을겁니다."  
"다음 수는 이것보다 더하면 더했지 덜하진 않겠는데."  
  
스팍이 녹차를 한 모금 삼키며 대꾸했다.  
  
"그럴겁니다."  
  
부함장은 패드를 들어 제독에게 보냈던 데이터를 열었다.  
  
"제가 전술사령부에 근무할때 작성했던 자료들입니다."  
  
푸른 글자들이 떠오른다. 수십개의 자료들이 질서정연하게 나열된다.  
  
"...중립지역의 클링온 함대 비정기 출몰에 관한 보고서... 거기서 이런 일도 해?"  
"저희가 가장 주력으로 맡았던 업무입니다. 정보의 요구처는 사령부였습니다. 4.32년 전부터 클링온에 대한 연구가 기하급수적으로 늘었습니다."  
  
벌칸의 긴 손가락 끝이 몇 개의 정보를 꺼내 연다.  
  
"이 데이터가 쌓이면 몇 개의 가설이 세워집니다. 클링온 함대가 중립 지역에 언제쯤 나타나는지, 어떤 함선들이 나타나는지, 어떤 무기를 싣고 오는지에 대한 추정이 가능해지죠. 이것은 어떤 방법으로든 사용될 수 있습니다. 방어를 위해서도. 공격을 위해서도."  
  
뒤로 갈수록 목소리는 느려지고 어두워진다. 짐은 스팍의 눈을 들여다보다가 조용히 질문했다.  
  
"그 정보를 요구한 게 다른 사람일수도 있잖아."  
"저 역시 그렇게 생각했습니다. 하지만 기밀 데이터를 찾아보니 그렇지도 않더군요."  
"...마커스야?"  
"예."  
  
짐은 입구 근처에 놓인 작은 테이블을 바라보다가 목울대를 울렸다. 스타플릿이 그 동안 무슨 짓을 해 온건지 감도 오지 않았다.  
  
"어떻게 생각해. 이 일... 마커스 제독만 연관되어있을까? 아니면 기밀부서의 다른 사람도 이어져있을까."  
"지금까지 찾은 데이터를 기반해 대답하자면 마커스 제독 말고는 없습니다. 확답은 불가능하지만요."  
"그런 사람을 그간 스타플릿의 수장으로 앉혀 놓은거였구나."  
  
짐은 기가막힌지 헛웃음을 흘린다. 어깨를 떨어트리며 길게 숨을 내쉰다. 그리고는 술잔을 들고 책상에서 몸을 떼어내 스팍의 맞은 편 소파에 앉았다.  
  
"그나저나 캐롤에게 연락이 닿지 않아. 불안해."  
"파이크 제독님께 보고 드렸으니 적절한 대응을 하고 계실겁니다. 지금 저희가 할 수 있는 일은 없습니다. 기다리는 것 밖엔."  
  
둘 사이에 침묵이 흐른다. 커크는 술잔을 손 끝으로 꾹꾹 누르며 생각에 잠긴다. 스팍이 확인한 데이터는 연방에 알려져서는 안 되는 내용이었다. 벤전스는 대량 살상용 무기였고, 마커스는 클링온과의 전쟁을 오래전부터 준비해왔다. 짐작도 못할 수준의 무기들이 목성 기지에 적재되고 있다. 이대로라면 연방의 미래는 불 보듯 뻔했다. 전쟁이 시작 될 것이다. 파이크가 상황을 알아보고 연락 주겠다고 했다. 짐은 자신이 어떤 임무를 맡게될지 고민한다. 분명 마커스와 해리슨의 검거를 위한 작전이 될 테다. 어느쪽이 되든 마음이 편치 않았다. 쉽지 않은 일이 될 것이다.  
  
어둑한 쿼터에서 시선을 든다. 그의 부함장이 조용히 패드의 정보를 살피고 있었다. 문득 벌칸의 눈가에 피로가 비친다. 짐은 눈을 가늘게 떴다.  
  
"피곤해 보이는 데 괜찮아?"  
"괜찮습니다."  
"해킹 작업하느라 피곤했지. 들어가서 좀 쉴래?"  
  
전혀 마음에도 없는 소리다. 짐은 자신을 향하는 진한 색의 눈동자를 응시한다. 중령은 즉시 대꾸하지 않았다. 그 선명한 검정에 목울대를 울렸다. 저 벌칸은 알까. 본인이 얼마나 섹시한지. 어차피 파이크의 연락이 올 때까진 대기상태였다. 스팍이 쉴 수 있는 시간 정도는 벌 수 있을테다.  
  
"음... 방까지 가기 귀찮으면 여기서 자도 돼." 짐은 산만하게 오른손을 휘둘렀다. "저거 킹 사이즈거든." 그리곤 즉시 실언을 깨닫는다. "아니, 아니. 그런 뜻이 아니라. 나는 잠깐 읽을 게 있어서. 같이 자겠다는 소린 아니었어." 목 뒤에서 열이 오른다. 스팍은 표정을 바꾸지 않은 채 대꾸했다.  
  
"납득 가능한 제안입니다."  
  
벌칸은 자리에서 일어나 단정히 입고 있던 수트의 자켓을 벗었다. 반쯤 어둡게 낮춘 조명아래 흰 셔츠 밑으로 드러나는 굴곡은 강렬하고 직접적이다. 짐은 그것에서 눈을 떼지 못하며 소파 옆을 더듬었다. 뭐든 읽는 흉내라도 낼 심산이었다.  
  
"그리고 함장님도 쉬셔야 합니다."  
  
두터운 직물 위를 더듬대던 손이 멈추고, 짐은 손바닥에 식은땀이 배이는 걸 느꼈다.  
  
"뭐?"  
"정박 문제로 충분한 수면을 취하지 못하셨으니 기회를 이용하는 것이 논리적입니다."  
"어, 아니 나는..."  
  
스팍이 타이의 매듭 사이로 손가락을 끼워 넣었다. 함장은 저도 모르게 침을 삼켰다. 자신의 상관을 뚫어지게 응시하며 벌칸이 길게 타이를 당긴다. 세상에. 오, 이런 망할. 진회색 타이의 매듭이 부드럽게 풀리고 긴 그림자를 드리운다. 짐은 거의 숨도 쉬지 못한다.  
  
"기억하시겠지만 함장님과 저는 저희 관계에 대한 적절한 논의를 나누기로 상호 합의한 상태입니다."  
  
타이를 벗어둔 자켓 옆에 두며 스팍이 목소리를 냈다. 그것은 평소처럼 차분하고 조용했지만 어딘지 모르게 톤이 낮았다. 커크는 이유를 알 수 없는 압박을 느낀다.  
  
"이리 오십시오."  
  
온 몸의 세포가 바짝 섰다. 제임스는 부함장의 명령에 거스르지 못하고 홀린듯 자리에서 일어선다. 순간 머뭇거리자 벌칸이 긴 팔을 뻗었다. 넓게 벌려진 손바닥. 짐은 그들이 얼마나 접촉에 민감한 종족인지 알고 있었다. 스팍의 저 제안은 명백히 개인적이고 긴밀한 것이었다. 입안이 바짝 마른다. 짐은 혼란스러움과 흥분에 뜨거워진 손을 스팍의 위에 올렸다. 서늘한 체온이 닿음과 동시에 긴 손가락이 마치 결박하듯 그것을 잡아 쥐었고, 짐은 부관에게 이끌려갔다. 혈액이 급류처럼 온 몸을 내달린다.  
  
"금일 당신께 허가를 받길 원합니다."  
  
커크는 억눌린 목소리를 냈다.  
  
"...무슨?"  
"성교가 포함된 진지한 관계에 대한 허가입니다."  
  
머릿속이 팽글팽글 돈다. 짐은 벌칸의 손바닥에 눌리며 침대 위로 누웠다. 조명에 반짝이는 푸른 눈동자가 부관의 얼굴 위를 헤맨다. 함장이 속삭이듯 대꾸했다.  
  
"내가 거부할거라 생각해?"  
  
무거운 벌칸의 몸이 그의 위를 덮어온다. 그림자에 가려진 시선이 그를 바라본다. 깊은 초콜릿 색 눈동자가 그를 잡아먹을 듯 응시하고, 스팍의 허스키한 대답이 흘러나왔다.  
  
"...아니요."  
  
짐이 그에게 다가가며 입술을 벌린다. 사막에 오랫동안 조난당한 사람처럼 벌칸의 입술이 그에게 달려들었다.  
  
  
  
"이런 방법으로 쓰려고 여기까지 살려서 온 거예요?"  
"그럼 자네가 무슨 소용이 있다고 생각했지?"  
  
마커스 제독의 명령이라는 거짓말로 목성 정거장에 정박 허가를 받은 칸이 빈정거렸다. 소형 함선은 미끄러지듯 정거장의 소형 데크로 향한다.  
  
"왜 안 죽이나 이상하게 생각하긴 했죠."  
"자네와 다툴 생각은 없으니 조용히 해 줬으면 좋겠군."  
"중요한 게 뭐냐고요. 크루들 구하는 거예요, 아니면 연방 공격하는 거예요?"  
  
인도받은 E-64데크를 향해 함선을 왼편으로 틀며 칸이 무감정하게 읊었다.  
  
"복수."  
  
캐롤이 눈을 꾹 감았다 뜬다. 이 논쟁은 지구에서 출발할때부터 반복되고 있었지만 늘 원점으로 되돌아왔다. 그녀가 또박또박 이야기했다.  
  
"크루들이 살아있을 가능성이 있다는 생각은 안 들어요?"  
"크루들 생사여부가 중요한 시점은 이미 지났다는 생각이 들진 않나?"  
"아니, 동료 때문에 그간 참았던 거 아니었어요? 생사여부가 이젠 중요하지 않다니 무슨 소리예요?"  
  
덜컹- 하고 공간을 울리는 소음. 배가 격납고에 내린 것이다. 칸의 투명한 눈이 캐롤을 향한다.  
  
"추론해보게. 스타플릿의 수장이 300년 전의 강화인간들을 살려두어 무슨 득을 보겠나? 그 중 한 명의 약점을 틀어쥐고 원하는 것을 다 얻은 마당에 나는 이미 버리는 카드인 셈이지. 자네 아버지가 날 찾으려 혈안이 된 건 죽이기 위함이야. 크루들이 살아있다면?" 칸은 짧게 코웃음쳤다. "그들이 아직 살아있는 건 날 확실히 죽이기 위한 미끼겠지. 그리고 걱정마. 그들은 지금 샌프란시스코에 없어."  
  
중령의 캐롤을 향해 얼굴을 가까이 했다. 허스키한 목소리가 이어진다.  
  
"내가 자살이라도 하러 가는 줄 아는 모양인데, 착각이야. 난 지구를 받으러 가려는거야, 대위."  
"..."  
"스타플릿을 궤멸시키고, 내 크루들을 돌려받고, 민간인들을 학살해 우리의 폭력성과 잔인함을 내보여 복종하게 만들거야. 그 다음은 행성 연방이고. 그 다음은 클링온과 로뮬란 제국이겠지."  
  
남자가 자리에서 일어났다.  
  
"다시 지구로 돌아가자고? 걱정말게. 돌아가려고 여기 왔으니."  
  
해리슨의 커다란 손이 캐롤의 손목을 무지막지하게 잡아 끌었다. 대위가 짧게 비명지르며 반항한다. 칸이 손 끝에 힘을 주며 경고했다.  
  
"런던에서처럼 굴면 고민 없이 죽이겠어. 목숨이 아깝다면 얌전히 따라와."  
  
남자에게 붙들린 채 캐롤이 함선에서 내렸다. 10번 격납고엔 소형 함선과 셔틀들이 정박했고, 자신들의 목적지는 아마도-  
  
순간 빛이 번쩍인다. 캐롤의 앞으로 다가오던 두 명의 보안 요원이 쓰러진다. 놀란 대위가 뒤를 향한다. 페이저를 든 중령이 그녀의 팔을 뒤로 꺾어 잡고 밀었다.  
  
"미친! 아니 사람은 왜 죽여요?!"  
"어차피 다 죽어."  
"방패로 쓰기에 전 중령님보다 훨씬 작은데요."  
  
짜증을 담아 일갈하자 해리슨이 그녀의 귓가에 대답한다.  
  
"물론 작지. 하지만 스타플릿 수장의 딸을 죽일 크루는 이 정류장 어디에도 없어."  
  
  
  
3분 후, 10번 격납고와 11번 격납고의 요원들이 몰살당했다. 캐롤은 도망가라고 소리질렀지만 그런 말을 들을 보안 요원들이 아니었다.  
  
"그냥 12번 격납고로 가면 될 것 아니예요!"  
"그 정도 추론능력이 있다니 다행이군."  
  
캐롤의 목에 팔을 감은 채 걷던 남자가 왼편의 대원 세 명을 쏘아 맞췄다. 그녀는 11번 격납고의 싸움통에 휩쓸리다 왼쪽 다리를 길게 다쳤다. 피가 흘렀지만 칸은 신경도 쓰지 않았다. 대위는 절뚝댔다.  
  
"벤전스엔 상주하고 있는 보안 요원들이 있어요."  
"내가 그들을 배치한 걸 잊지 않길 바라네."  
"그 사람들이 최고 요원들이라는 것도 잊지 않길 바라죠."  
  
무빙워크에 오른 캐롤은 칸이 계속해서 등을 밀어 어쩔 수 없이 비틀대며 걸었다. 해리슨의 목표는 벤전스호일 것이다. 정박중 함선 근무 인원이 몇이었지. 보안 요원은 몇 명 배치되었지? 제 기억으로는 10명이 채 되지 않았다. 그도 그럴 것이 벤전스는 브릿지에 단 한 명만 남아도 운용이 가능한 함선이기 때문이다. 제발 그들이 모두 배에 있어야 할텐데. 최악의 상황에 존을 제지할 수 있는 건 그 인원이 전부일 것이다.  
  
"내가 인류보다 우월하다는 것도 잊지 말았으면 하는군."  
"당신의 근력이나 기억력, 지적 능력, 물리력 등 많은 부분이 보통의 인류보다 뛰어나다고 해서 '우월'이라는 단어를 쓸 순 없어요."  
  
12번 격납고를 향해 걸으며 캐롤이 이야기한다. 뜨거운 혈액은 부츠로 스며들고, 그녀는 이를 악 물었다. 거대한 입구가 다가온다.  
  
"인류에겐 감정이라는 특징이 있어요. 당신은 그것을 활용할 줄 모르고. 그건 우월함이 아니예요. 부족한거지."  
  
덜컹- 하는 기계음과 함께 두꺼운 금속 재질 문의 열리고, 캐롤은 그녀를 보고 눈을 동그랗게 뜨는 열댓명의 31섹터 크루를 마주한다.  
  
"도망가요!"  
  
제독의 딸을 붙든 채 쏘아지는 페이저가 왼편의 대원 5명을 쓰러트렸다. 당황한 나머지 크루들이 큰 기계 뒤로 몸을 숨긴다. 해리슨이 캐롤을 앞장세운 채 격납고 내부를 확인한다. 예상대로 벤전스가 대기중이었다. 함선과 연결된 다리는 고작 85m 앞이다. 칸은 지금까지는 꽤 조용히 내부로 진입했지만 목적지가 코 앞이 되자 마음을 바꾼 듯 했다. 그는 소형 폭탄 두 개를 꺼내 대원들이 몸을 숨긴 기계 뒤로 던졌다. 쾅! 하는 폭음과 함께 파편이 날아온다.  
  
중령은 캐롤의 손목을 붙들고 입구의 무기 렉으로 다가갔다. 남자는 두 벌의 중형 디스럽터를 꺼내 어깨에 걸었다. 격납고 내부의 비상 알람이 울린다.  
  
\- 비상상황. 비상상황. 12번 격납고 일부가 파괴되었다. 대원들은 안전한 곳으로 대피하고 적절한 조치를 기다려라. 안전요원은 즉시 현장으로 가기 바란다. 비상상황. 비상상황. 12번 격납고 일부가 파괴되었다.  
  
칸의 움직임이 빨라진다. 캐롤은 어떻게든 벤전스로 가지 않기 위해 걸음에 체중을 실었지만 역부족이다. 강화 인간의 힘은 무지막지했다. 순간 왼편 비상 도어가 열리고 보안 요원 한 부대가 튀어나왔다. 내부 상황을 파악한 모양이다. 칸은 즉시 캐롤을 붙든 채 디스럽터를 쏘아댔다. 사람들이 쓰러지는 와중 2시 방향에서도 보안요원들이 들이닥쳤다. 캐롤은 남자의 팔에 붙들려 머리를 감싼 채 이를 악 물었다. 사방에서 빛이 번쩍인다. 붙들린 인질이 캐롤 마커스인 것을 확인한 대원들은 페이저를 살상모드로 두지 못했다. 칸은 두 번 페이저를 맞았지만 더 분노한 채 크루들을 공격한다. 어이없을 정도로 금방 두 무리의 보안 요원들이 쓰러졌다. 칸은 성큼성큼 입구를 향해 다가갔다.  
  
정류장 통제실에서 내부 상황을 확인했을 것이다. 이제 칸에게도 허락된 시간이 많지 않은 것이다. 남자는 라이플 한 개를 바닥에 내동댕이쳤고, 남은 한개만 어깨에 걸고 입구로 움직였다. 코 앞이었다. 검은 패널 앞에 선 존이 비상 코드를 넣는다. 그 누구도 몰랐던, 존 해리슨만 알던 코드였다. 입구가 활성화 되고 어두운 복도가 드러났다. 순간 뒤편에서 한 무리의 보안 요원이 달려왔다. 캐롤은 패널 아래 구비된 비상용 페이저를 잡아 뽑았다. 존이 보안 요원을 상대하느라 정신을 빼앗긴 사이 손을 비틀어 남자를 향해 발포했다. 꽉 붙들던 팔에서 힘이 빠지고, 대위는 입구 뒤편으로 몸을 던졌다.  
  
"쏴요!"  
  
보안을 향해 소리쳤다. 캐롤은 페이저를 살상 모드로 돌렸다. 분노에 찬 눈동자가 보이고, 칸은 즉시 뒤돌았다. 캐롤이 페이저를 겨누었을 때, 함선을 통한 입구는 굳게 닫힌 후였다.  
  
다리를 비틀거리며 통제 패널로 다가간다. 그녀가 버튼을 손바닥으로 눌렀다.  
  
\- 통제실입니다.  
"마커스 대위예요. 12번 격납고가 당했어요. 벤전스가 출항하지 못하게 막아야해요."  
\- 알겠습니다. 어, 잠깐...  
"무슨 일이예요?"  
\- 12번 격납고 제어가 듣지 않아요. 거기서 접근 가능합니까?  
"해 볼게요."  
  
  
  
스팍의 셔츠는 침대 아래로 떨어져 바닥을 구르는 중이다. 등이 꿈틀대며 근육이 감각적인 그림자를 만들어낸다. 제임스는 밑에서 허덕인다. 벌어진 셔츠 사이로 벌칸의 입술이 꾹 눌린다. 큰 손은 옷 아래로 기어 들어가 단단한 근육을 더듬는다. 하의의 벨트는 이미 느슨해진 후다. 제임스는 더운 숨을 뱉었다.  
  
"스팍... 아, 스팍..."  
"전부터 이야기하고 싶었습니다만,"  
  
목줄기에 입술을 붙이고 빨아들인다. 오싹한 감각에 짐이 짧게 몸을 떨었다. 부관의 서늘한 손바닥이 등에서 가슴으로 올라와 민감한 부분을 손 끝으로 굴렸다. 단단한 그것은 바짝 서서 예민한 피부를 자극한다.  
  
"향후 부적절한 단발성 성관계를 갖지 않으셨으면 합니다."  
  
짐은 어이없다는 듯 짧게 웃음을 터트렸다.  
  
"이봐, 설마 내가 너랑 만나는데 원나잇을 할, 아...! 그만 깨물어 스팍."  
"임무 로그를 살피는데 당신이 미끼가 되는 미션을 여럿 확인했기 때문입니다. 향후 그런 작전은 받아들여지지 않을겁니다."  
"그래, 네 뜻대로 해. 아읏! 아파, 너무 물지마."  
  
눈썹을 찌푸리며 손을 들어올려 벌칸의 뺨을 잡는다. 턱에 입술을 누르고 있던 부함장이 시선을 맞춘다. 제임스는 스팍을 바라본다. 그리곤 남자의 헝클어진 머리카락을 부드럽게 더듬다가 손 끝을 묻어 이마 위로 쓸어올렸다. 커크의 입술이 만족스러운 미소를 띈다.  
  
"이럴 줄 알았어."  
  
갑작스러운 행위에 눈썹을 좁힌 벌칸이 질문했다.  
  
"무슨 의미입니까?"  
"내가 그랬잖아. 머리 올리면 훨씬 괜찮을거라고."  
  
그제서야 스팍의 눈동자가 다정한 기색을 띈다. 짐의 눈가를 쓴다.  
  
"비에투 이야기군요."  
"그래."  
"벌칸의 머리 모양에 관심이 많습니까?"  
"네 머리 모양에 관심이 많은 거겠지."  
  
부함장의 입가가 느슨해진다. 짐은 깨닫는다. 그의 벌칸은 미소짓고 있는 것이다. 스팍이 다정하게 손 끝을 움직였다. 목소리는 따뜻했다.  
  
"종종 그 날을 생각했습니다."  
  
푸른 우물을 바라본다. 끝이 보이지 않는 그 깊은 물을. 스팍은 기꺼이 그 안에 몸을 던지기로 했다. 후회는 없을 것이다.  
  
"그 저택에서의 왈츠 말입니다."  
  
짐이 미소한다. 두 사람은 서로만을 바라보고 있었다.  
  
"나도 그랬어."  
"당신과 다시 함께 그 발코니에서 춤추고 싶습니다."  
"벌칸도 춤을 좋아해?"  
"당신과 추는 춤이 좋은겁니다."  
  
상대를 향한 깊은 애정이 손 끝까지 차오른다. 짐은 스팍의 뺨을 더듬다가 입술을 맞댄다. 서늘한 살덩어리가 들어오고, 치열 안 쪽을 혀 끝으로 쓸었다. 다시 성감이 척추로부터 타고오른다. 제임스는 팔을 올려 연인을 끌어안았다. 부함장의 손이 등 뒤로 넘어가 강하게 그를 당긴다. 나머지 손이 하의 뒤로 파고들었다. 커다란 손바닥이 엉덩이 한 쪽을 꽉 잡아쥐고 커크는 자연스럽게 다리를 벌렸다.  
  
숨을 몰아쉬고 고개를 튼다. 서로의 체액으로 젖은 입술이 부벼지고, 스팍은 둔부 안 쪽을 더듬으며 다른 손으로 가슴팍을 쥔다. 함장의 목안에서 침음성이 울린다. 코에서 덥고 가쁜 숨이 새어나왔다. 가슴의 중심을 희롱하던 손가락이 급하다는 듯 허리 뒤로 밀려내려가고, 단단한 등줄기를 쓸었다. 이제 더 이상의 애태움은 사절이다. 제임스는 자신의 하의 버클을 풀고 지퍼를 잡아 내렸다. 단단해진 서로의 것을 노골적으로 맞댄다. 민감한 끝 부분을 세게 누른다. 순간 시끄러운 알람이 쿼터 전체에 울리기 시작했다. 놀란 두 사람이 스피커를 바라본다. 붉은 등이 온 방에 점멸하고 있었다.  
  
\- 레드얼럿. 레드얼럿. 크루 전원 비상 대기 상태로. 레드얼럿. 레드얼럿. 책임자는 즉시 통제실로 출두 바랍니다.


	7. Vengeance

통제실에 들어가자 정류장 책임자인 코스키넨 중령이 두 사람을 돌아봤다. 평소에 늘 하고 다니던 타이는 어디 두었는지 제임스는 셔츠 차림이었고, 스팍 부함장은 정류장 대원들이 입는 검은 목티를 입고 있다. 커크가 성큼성큼 중령을 향해 다가갔다.  
  
"무슨 일이지?"  
"벤전스가 탈취당했습니다."  
  
짐의 얼굴이 구겨진다. 그는 고개를 돌려 스팍을 바라본다. 벌칸이 두 사람을 향해 움직이며 침착한 음성을 냈다.  
  
"누구로부터 탈취 당했는지 확인했습니까?"  
"존 해리슨 중령입니다. 지금 현장에 대원들이 나가있는데, 격납고 통제가 전혀 듣지 않아요. 방금 정거장에서 떠났습니다."  
"본부에 통보했나?"  
  
제임스가 질문하는데 통제실 직원이 끼어들었다.  
  
"중령님, 벤전스에서 탈출용 포드가 사출되고 있습니다."  
"뭐?"  
  
세 사람이 패널로 다가간다. 생명체 반응이 있는 9개의 포드였다.  
  
"통신 넣어."  
"여기는 목성 정류장 통제실이다. 벤전스에 무슨 일이 생겼나?"  
\- USS 벤전스 크루 모리슨입니다.  
"들린다."  
\- 자폭 코드가 실행되었다는 안내가 나와 크루 전원 비상 탈출했습니다.  
  
통신 장교가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 코스키넨을 올려다본다. 중령은 커크를 바라봤다. 커크가 스팍을 본다. 스팍이 신중히 대답한다.  
  
"벤전스에 자폭 코드가 있는 것은 사실입니다."  
"그게 말이 돼? 해리슨이 배를 자폭시키려 한다고?"  
  
부함장이 고저없는 음성으로 읊었다.  
  
"속임수였을겁니다. 벤전스 크루가 함선에 남아있으면 자신의 계획을 방해할거라고 생각했겠죠."  
\- 정거장, 제 이야기 들립니까?  
  
포드에서 통신이 이어졌다.  
  
\- 방금 벤전스가 워프했습니다. 대체 무슨 일입니까?  
  
코스키넨이 몸을 돌려 커크를 바라봤다.  
  
"뭔가 알고 계십니까?"  
"자세히 말 못 해. 본부에 통보 했나?"  
"아직입니다." 중령이 통신 패널 앞에 섰다. "바로 마커스 제독님께 보고 올리겠습니다."  
  
짐은 스팍을 바라본다. 파이크에게 보고 넣을때 제독은 마커스 건을 처리하기 위한 준비를 하겠다고 했다. 지금 본부 상황을 알 수 없다. 만약 그의 직위에 조정이 생길만한 일이 벌어져도 벤전스 상황에 대처하겠다는 핑계로 그것을 연장할 수도 있다. 하지만 자신은 아무 권한도 없다. 목성 정류장의 실질적인 책임자는 마커스다. 코스키넨은 그의 직속 부하였다. 그 사이 통신이 마커스의 사무실로 연결되었다.  
  
\- 마커스 제독님 사무실입니다.  
"코스키넨입니다. 제독님을 연결해주십시오."  
  
상대 남자는 잠깐 대꾸하지 않더니 조심스레 대답한다.  
  
\- 죄송합니다만, 연결해드릴 수 없습니다.  
"긴급상황입니다."  
\- 업무를 처리할 수 없습니다.  
  
코스키넨이 인상을 찌푸렸고, 짐을 바라본다. 커크가 끼어들었다.  
  
"USS 엔터프라이즈의 제임스 커크 대령이다. 혹시 거기 파이크 제독님이 계시나?"  
\- 예.  
"연결해줘."  
  
갑자기 통신기 비프가 울린다. 커크는 커뮤니케이터를 든 채 몸을 돌려 스크린쪽으로 걸었다. 뒤편에서 코스키넨이 파이크와 대화하는 소리가 들렸다.  
  
"커크다."  
\- 캐롤이예요. 지금 어디세요?  
  
놀란 푸른색 눈이 스팍을 바라본다.  
  
"대위. 무사해서 다행이야. 방금 목성에서 사고가 있었어."  
\- 여기 계셨군요!  
  
두 사람은 통제실 옆의 회의실로 들어갔다.  
  
"자네 위치 어디지?"  
\- 12번 격납고요. 존 해리슨에게 끌려왔다가 겨우 빠져나왔어요.  
"다친 곳은 없고?"  
\- 괜찮아요. 다리를 좀 다쳤지만 걸을 수 있어요. 그것보다 벤전스 알고 계시죠?  
  
커크는 고개를 끄덕인다.  
  
"그래. 어디로 향했는지 아나?"  
\- 샌프란시스코예요.  
  
스팍이 시선을 좁힌다. 낮은 음성으로 중얼거린다.  
  
"스타플릿 HQ군요."  
  
서로 시선을 맞춘다. 짐의 표정이 심각해졌다. 본부에는 너무 많은 사람들이 있다. 해리슨의 상황으로 미루어 봤을 때 그가 스타플릿 본부 건물만 딱 집어서 공격한다는 보장도 없다. 수만명의 인명피해가 날 것이다. 파이크도 그 안에 있다. 함장이 목울대를 울렸다.  
  
"지구까지 3분이면 도착해."  
  
스팍이 즉시 덧붙인다.  
  
"얼마 남지 않았습니다."  
"최대한 빨리 출발해야겠어."  
\- 함장님.  
  
통신기 너머 목소리가 급하게 이어졌다.  
  
\- 엔터프라이즈 승선 허가를 내 주세요.  
  
짐은 커뮤니케이터를 쥐고 단단한 음성으로 대꾸했다.  
  
"자네는 충분히 할 일을 했어. 목성에 남아."  
\- 받아들일 수 없습니다.  
  
커크의 시선이 테이블 위를 향한다. 그는 고개를 저으며 답했다.  
  
"엔터프라이즈가 무사 귀환한다는 보장을 못해. 부상당했다고 하지 않았나?"  
\- 하지만,  
"남아. 이건 명령이야. 커크 아웃."  
  
두 사람은 회의실을 나온다. 코스키넨이 짐에게 다가왔다.  
  
"파이크 제독님과 이야기 끝났습니다. 함장님을 찾으시더군요."  
"바로 엔터프라이즈로 출항해야하니 통신은 가면서 하지."  
"준비 지시하겠습니다."  
  
  
  
정류장 전체에 붉은 비상등이 켜져있었다. 제임스과 스팍은 함선으로 통하는 제한된 구역을 걸으며 파이크와 통신 중이었다.  
  
\- 대체 무슨 일이 있었나?  
"자세히는 모릅니다. 저도 쿼터에 있다가 비상 알림을 보고 통제실에서 결과를 전달받았습니다. 캐롤 마커스 대위 이야기로는 그녀와 함께 지구에서 이 곳에 왔고, 그 후 벤전스를 탈취했다고 합니다."  
\- 마커스 대위는?  
"기지에 있습니다. 무사합니다."  
\- 벤전스 항로는 지구인가?  
  
짐은 입 안이 바짝 마르는 기분이었다.  
  
"그런 것으로 보입니다. 대위는 해리슨이 샌프란시스코로 향할거라 이야기했습니다."  
  
상대는 대꾸하지 않았다. 짐이 걱정스런 음성으로 호명한다.  
  
"제독님."  
  
피로한 음성이 빠른 속도로 쏟아졌다.  
  
\- 그래... 일단 간단히 상황 전달하면 두 사람이 보내준 데이터는 모두 검토했어. 알렉산더가 전쟁을 준비하고 있었다는 정황을 정리해 주요 제독들을 긴급 소집했네. 그리고 마커스의 사무실에 모였던 차에 목성 건이 터진거고.  
"어떻게 되었습니까?"  
\- 직위 해제 되었네. 쉽진 않았지만. 그리고 스타플릿은 지금 수장이 없는 공석 상태지. 그 와중에 벤전스가 본부를 공격하러 오고 있고.  
  
파이크는 긴 한숨을 쉬었다. 지친 얼굴로 머리를 쓸어올리고 있을 모습이 선했다.  
  
\- 알렉산더가 런던 공격 미수 사건 이후 해리슨을 찾겠다고 혈안이 되어 있었어. 이상할 정도로 날뛰어서 다들 의아하게 생각하고 있었지. 어쨌든. 이젠 중무장된 함선이 지구로 오고 있는거군.  
  
짐은 큰 걸음으로 걸으며 대답한다.  
  
"엔터프라이즈로 즉시 쫓을 예정입니다만, 벤전스가 먼저 도착할겁니다. 달 기지에 정박중인 배 중에 기밀부서와 연관된 함선이 있다면 즉시 차출하셨으면 합니다. 아시다시피 속도나 무기탑재 부분이나 내구에서 벤전스를 따를 배는 없습니다."  
\- 새러토가가 있어. 브래드버리도 있는 걸로 기억하는데 바로 찾아보지.  
"31섹터와 43섹터 크루로 출정시켜주십시오. 벤전스가 연방 소속인 게 알려지면 안 됩니다. 그 사실이 알려지면,"  
\- 클링온과 행성 연방의 다른 종족들이 가만있지 않을걸세.  
"최대한 빨리 가겠습니다."  
  
  
  
두 사람은 즉시 함선으로 들어갔다. 스팍의 비상호출을 받은 크루들이 급히 승선하고 있었고, 엔진실에 있던 스카티는 붉은색 꽃무늬 셔츠의 소매를 걷어부친 채 납득못하겠다는 얼굴로 짐을 올려다봤다.  
  
"이게 뭔 일이랍니까?"  
"지구로 가야해."  
"아뇨! 아뇨, 함장님. 제가 목성 들어오기 전에 뭐랬습니까. 워프코어가 망가질거라고 했잖아요?"  
"스카티. 지금 당장 지구로 가야해. 갈 수 있어?"  
  
스팍은 차분한 음성으로 뒤 편에서 무기 적재를 지시하고 있다. 짐은 시간을 체크한다. 벤전스는 이미 지구에 도착했을 것이다. 함장의 표정이 구겨지자 기관실장이 눈썹을 좁혔다.  
  
"...가능은 하지만 코어가 완전히 망가질겁니다. 완전히요. 소생 불능이라고요."  
"상관없어. 지구까지 워프로 갈 수 있지?"  
  
스카티는 거의 울 것 같은 얼굴이 된다. 그는 아니, 정말 안 된다니까... 하고 한탄하듯 내뱉었지만 이내 고개를 저으며 대답했다.  
  
"가능은 합니다. 가능만요. 그 이후엔 코어를 들어내야 합니다. 그냥 버려야돼요."  
"괜찮아. 출발 준비해줘, 스카티."  
  
작은 키의 기관실장이 즉시 떠나려는 함장의 길을 막았다. 초록색 눈동자가 불안함에 흔들렸다. 남자의 목소리는 방금 전의 힘을 잃은 채였다.  
  
"짐, 함장님. 무슨 일이 생긴거죠?"  
  
커크가 스캇의 어깨를 꾹 잡는다. 선명한 푸른 눈동자가 자신의 대원에게 단단히 못박혔다.  
  
"내 크루들을 위험하게 만들지 않을게. 하지만 잘못되면 너무 많은 사람들이 죽어. 그러니 도와줘."  
  
스카티가 목울대를 울린다. 그는 복잡한 얼굴로 겨우 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"그럼 부탁해, 스캇. 난 7분밖에 줄 수 없어."  
  
치프는 급히 고개를 끄덕이고 엔진실 안 쪽으로 달려갔다. 뒤편에서 스팍이 브릿지에 통신을 넣는 소리가 들린다.  
  
"탈출용 포드 체크과 승무원 대기 상황 정리되면 연락하게. 스팍 아웃."  
  
짐이 부함장에게 다가갔다. 그는 패드로 빠르게 무언가를 확인하고 있었다.  
  
"준비는 어때."  
"최대한 많은 무기를 적재하고 있습니다. 크루들의 승선은 21.64%만 진행했습니다. 보안팀은 최소로. 기술팀과 과학부의 필수 인원만 승선합니다."  
  
무슨 일이 생길지 알고 있는 부함장은 최선의 상태로 함선을 운용할 수 있게 처리하고 있다. 짐은 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"잘했어."  
"적재 물품 확인 후 브릿지로 올라가겠습니다."  
"5분 줄게."  
"알겠습니다, 캡틴."  
  
  
  
격납고에서 막 돌아서던 스팍은 안으로 빠르게 들어오는 캐롤 마커스를 보고 자리에 멈추어섰다. 그녀는 정류장에서 제공하는 점프 수트를 입고 있었는데 덕분에 다친 다리는 전혀 보이지 않았다.  
  
"부함장님."  
"마커스 대위."  
  
스팍은 속으로 남은 시간을 계산한다. 지금 즉시 브릿지로 향해야 했다. 제임스는 그에게 5분을 허가했다. 남은 시간이 별로 없었다.  
  
"승선하게 해 주세요. 지금 지구로 가시는거죠."  
"자네의 요청이 거부당한 것을 알고 있네."  
  
그럼. 하고 스팍은 짧게 고개를 숙인다. 즉시 뒤돌자 캐롤의 손이 부함장의 팔을 붙들었다. 벌칸은 즉시 표정을 굳혔다.  
  
"제가 도움이 될 겁니다."  
"대위."  
"엔터프라이즈가 무사귀환 할 가능성이 적은 것 저도 압니다. 그저 전 제 임무를 끝내려는 겁니다."  
  
부함장은 양 팔을 등 뒤로 돌린채 딱딱하게 대꾸했다.  
  
"불필요한 희생을 용인할 이유는 없네. 목성에 남아."  
  
돌아가려는데 캐롤이 빠르게 대꾸했다.  
  
"해리슨의 옷에 폭탄을 넣었어요." 예상못한 이야기에 부함장의 눈이 그녀를 향한다. 대위가 말을 이었다. "그걸 활성화시킬 방법을 찾아야 합니다. 승선 허가해 주십시오."  
  
  
  
스팍은 브릿지에 올라오며 고저없는 음성으로 보고했다.  
  
"함장님, 출항준비 완료 되었습니다."  
"미스터 술루."  
"스페이스 도크와 분리합니다."  
  
술루는 매끄럽게 엔터프라이즈를 정류장 외곽으로 운항한다. 짐은 오른편으로 움직이는 목성의 거대한 갈색 소용돌이를 바라본다.  
  
"지구로 항로 설정 완료했습니다."  
  
편광스크린을 가득 채운 검은 우주. 지금만큼은 그를 설레게 하던 풍경이 아니다. 엔터프라이즈는 무사하지 못할것이다. 제임스는 어둠속을 노려보며 명령했다.  
  
"맥시멈 워프."  
  
흰 별의 궤적이 길게 늘어지고, 스크린 가득 푸른 빛이 들어찬다. 특유의 부유감을 느끼며 함장석의 손잡이를 잡아쥐는데 터보 리프트의 문이 열렸다.  
  
"함장님."  
  
짐의 시선이 뒤편으로 돌아간다. 그곳에는 있어선 안 되는 인물이 서 있었다.  
  
"브릿지 출입 허가를 요청드립니다."  
  
함장의 진한 눈썹이 일그러지고, 회색 점프 수트를 입고 서 있는 대원을 기가막힌 얼굴로 바라본다.  
  
"여기 어떻게 와 있는거지?"  
"부함장님 허가로 올라왔습니다."  
  
캐롤은 표정을 굳힌채 고개를 끄덕였다. 예상못한 이야기에 황당한 시선이 부함장을 향한다. 푸른 눈동자는 거의 그의 부관을 노려보고 있었다.  
  
"중령. 승선 허가는 내 고유 권한으로 알고 있었는데."  
"탑승시켜야만하는 사정이 있었습니다. 자세한 설명을 들을 시간이 부족해 승선을 허가했습니다."  
"올라와, 대위. 그 사정이 납득 가능한 거였으면 좋겠군."  
  
술루가 이야기한다.  
  
"지구까지 2.6분 남았습니다."  
  
캐롤이 브릿지로 들어온다. 걸음이 불편해 보인다. 짐은 그녀가 부상당했다는 걸 떠올린다. 머리가 복잡해졌다.  
  
"해리슨의 상의 주머니에 물에 닿으면 강한 폭발력을 지닌 폭약을 넣어두었습니다."  
  
부함장이 옆에서 침착한 음성으로 질문했다.  
  
"얼마나 많은 양의 물에 접촉해야하지?"  
"장담은 못하지만... 보슬비 같은 건 무리예요. 옷 속으로 못 스며들어서요. 적어도 표면을 다 적시고도 남을 정도의 수분이 필요합니다. 그리고, 벤전스에 비상 접촉 코드가 있어요."  
  
스팍의 시선이 가늘어졌다.  
  
"EUS-12-AYV 항목의 비상 코드 이야긴가?"  
"네. 외부에서도 배의 안전을 위한 조치를 취할 수 있습니다. 해리슨이 건들지만 않았다면요."  
  
차분히 서서 부함장의 질문에 대답한다. 짐은 의자를 뒤로 돌린 채 두 사람의 질의를 바라보고만 있었다.  
  
"운항중 처리 가능한가?"  
"물론입니다. 좀 시간이 걸리겠지만..."  
  
캐롤의 시선이 흔들린다. 그녀가 말을 이었다.  
  
"어떻게든 해 보겠습니다."  
  
중령이 고개를 돌려 제임스를 바라본다. 이 이유때문에 대위를 승선시켰습니다. 하고 얼굴에 써 있었다. 반박의 여지가 없다. 짐은 입술을 꾹 다물고 고개를 끄덕인다.  
  
"즉시 시작해. 지구까지 1.54분 밖에 남지 않았어."  
  
커크는 의자를 돌려 스크린을 향했다.  
  
"체콥."  
"녜, 함장님."  
"전체 방송 준비해."  
"Aye aye, Sir."  
  
짐은 의자에 달린 버튼 위로 손가락 끝을 미끄러트린다. 힘주어 누르기 전에 남자는 스크린 하단을 본다. 도착 시간은 무서운 속도로 줄어들고 있었다. 어차피 결정은 났다. 고민할 이유는 없는 것이다. 커크는 손 끝에 힘을 주어 그것을 눌렀다.  
  
"함장이다."  
  
전면전이 될 가능성이 크다. 아마도 그렇게 될 것이다. 그 생각은 함장의 내부를 무너트리고 부수는데 충분했다. 그는 대원들을 사랑했다. 단 한 명도 이 배에서 죽지 않길 원했다.  
  
"우리는 존 해리슨에 의해 탈취된 벤전스 호를 쫓아 지구로 향하는 중이다. 예측컨데 벤전스는 스타플릿 HQ를 공격하려 할 것이다."  
  
할 수만 있다면. 가능만 하다면 자신 한 사람의 목숨으로 모두를 바꾸고 싶다. 그래서 대원들을 구할 수 있다면, 제임스는 기꺼이 그럴 준비가 되어 있었다.  
  
"다들 알다시피 그 배는 중무장 되어있고, 우리는 그렇지 않지. 본부에 연락해 다른 함선을 보내달라고 연락했다. 하지만 위험한 작전이 될 것이다."  
  
술루가 사용하고 있는 콘솔의 끝을 바라본다.  
  
"곧 지구에 도착한다."  
  
커크는 잠시 침묵한다. 머릿속이 복잡해진 탓이다.  
  
최선을 다 해달라는 말은 무의미하다. 이미 그의 대원들은 그러고 있다. 목숨을 소중히 여겨달라는 말도 할 수 없다. 이 작전을 지휘하는 사람이 할 말은 아니다. 함장으로서 그가 할 수 있는 말은 없었다. 상황을 설명하고, 시간에 맡기는 수 밖에는. 제임스는 어금니를 세게 물었다. 단단한 음성을 낸다.  
  
"커크 아웃."  
  
짐은 목울대를 울리고 술루에게 명령했다.  
  
"실드 올려. 레드얼럿."  
"도착까지 3초."  
  
날카로운 경고음이 함선 내부에 울린다. 붉은 등이 들어온 브릿지에서 짐은 편광스크린을 노려본다. 손 끝을 말아 손잡이 끝을 세게 쥔다. 흰색과 푸른색의 물결이 쏟아지던 화면이 즉시 멈추고, 어둠속 커다란 푸른 구체와 궤도에 떠 있는 완전히 부서진 배의 파편을 발견한다. 스팍이 뒤에서 설명했다.  
  
"USS 브래드버리의 잔해입니다."  
"모든 페이저실 준비. 목표는 USS 벤전스."  
"모든 페이저실 준비합니다."  
  
스크린 끝에 그가 찾던 함선이 드러난다. 저 멀리 번쩍이는 붉은 페이저가 오가고 짐은 반대편에 버티고 선 검은 선체를 발견했다.  
  
"USS 벤전스 위치 확인했습니다."  
  
제임스는 딱딱한 목소리로 명령했다.  
  
"페이저 발사."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 완전히 공개되는 챕터는 여기까지 입니다.  
> 이후 8,9,10 챕터와 추가되는 외전으로 이야기가 끝납니다. :)  
> 아마 8편이나 9편의 일부를 마지막으로 업로드 하지 않을까 싶어요.
> 
> 예정일보다 빠르게 진행되고 있으니 회지는 무사히 나올거예요! 고맙습니다. :)


	8. the Last of the Enterprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 아카이브에 올리는 마지막 챕터이며 일부만 공개됩니다.

브래드버리에서 수십개의 탈출용 포드가 사출되어 우주 공간에 떠있었다. 새러토가는 벤전스의 페이저가 그 쪽을 향하지 않게 조금씩 방향을 튼다. 엔터프라이즈는 무서운 속력으로 벤전스를 향해 움직였다. 전방의 펄스 페이저가 반복해서 발사된다.  
  
"새러토가 스캔해. 실드 상태 어떻지?"  
"잔여 실드 54%로 파악됩니다."  
  
짐은 아랫턱을 딱딱하게 굳힌 채 중얼거린다. 그대로 두면 안돼. 순간 벤전스가 공격을 멈추고 지구 쪽으로 방향을 돌렸다. 속력을 내기 시작한다. 세 번째 함선이 나타나 공격을 시작했으니 계획에 차질이 생긴 것을 깨달은 것이다. 브래드버리가 그냥 당했을리는 없다. 할 수 있는 모든 화력을 사용했겠지. 이제 새러토가를 앞에 두고 있고, 최신예 함선이 합세했다. 해리슨의 목적은 스타플릿 본부를 공격하는 것 뿐일테다. 벤전스의 갑주는 단단하니 웬만한 페이저로는 실드 손상 정도에 그칠것이고. 귀찮은 잔챙이는 무시하고 제 할일만 하면 그만인 것이다.  
  
"벤전스가 샌프란시스코를 향해 내려가고 있습니다."  
"최고 속도로 따라잡아. 거기까지 가게 두면 안 돼."  
  
여기저기 손상된 새러토가가 가까워지고, 밤처럼 검은 선체의 후미가 스크린을 메운다. 새빨간 임펄스 엔진의 불빛이 섬득했다.  
  
"오른편으로 최대한 붙어, 미스터 술루."  
  
궤도에서 비스듬히 왼편으로 향하는 중이었고, 목적지는 그 오른쪽에 있었기 때문에 그렇게 접근하면 엔터프라이즈가 벤전스의 사격범위내에 너무 들어간다. 술루는 잠깐 눈썹을 좁혔지만 이내 함장의 명령에 따른다. 흰색의 동체가 아슬아슬하게 접근한다. 갑자기 배가 큰 소리를 내며 흔들렸다. 벤전스가 엔터프라이즈를 공격하기 시작한 것이다.  
  
"좌측 실드로 동력 최대치."  
"동력 조정합니다."  
  
짐은 함장석의 버튼을 눌렀다.  
  
"준비실, 어뢰 재장전되었나?"  
\- 끝났습니다!  
"모든 어뢰 발사해."  
  
브릿지가 심하게 흔들린다. 술루가 단말기를 노려보며 외쳤다.  
  
"벤전스의 페이저 화력이 너무 셉니다. 이대로라면 30초 이상 버틸 수 없습니다."  
  
중무장한 함선은 새러토가를 향했던 공격을 엔터프라이즈로 바꾸며 빠른 속도로 대기권으로 진입한다. 해리슨은 엔터프라이즈가 전쟁을 위한 함선은 아니지만 유사시 군용으로 쓸 수 있도록 개조되어있음을 알고 있었다. 그에 비해 새러토가는 공식적으로 탐사용 함선이다. 반복된 공격으로 실드 수치가 많이 떨어져 있었지만 이대로 스타플릿 HQ까지 가는데 어떤 문제도 없다. 칸은 함장석에 앉아 구름 아래로 보이는 반짝이는 마천루들을 노려봤다.  
  
"실드 75.2%"  
"스캇, 손상 보고해."  
\- 오, 젠장. 동력이 떨어지고 있어요. 23% 손실났습니다.  
"실드로 최대한 동력 넣어야해. 예비전원 모두 돌려."  
\- Aye aye, Sir!"  
  
다시 심하게 배가 흔들렸다. 크루들은 단말기의 모서리를 붙든 채 화면을 노려본다. 짐은 과학부석에 앉아 바쁘게 단말기를 조작하는 캐롤을 돌아봤다.  
  
"마커스 대위. 접속은 아직이야?"  
"네, 함장님. 조금만 더 기다려주세요."  
"우후라, 새러토가로 통신 연결해줘. 술루. 페이저 계속 발사해. 벤전스 기준 2시 방향까지 전진한다."  
"Aye aye, Captain."  
  
새러토가는 벤전스의 왼편에서 쫓아오는 중이었다. 연한 베이지색의 배는 반복해서 번쩍이는 광자어뢰를 벤전스 쪽으로 쏟아부었다. 이미 세 척의 배는 대기권을 지나 지구 내부에 들어와있었고, 샌프란시스코 시민들은 저 멀리서 하늘에서 울리는 굉음과 불빛을 목격했다.  
  
\- 커크 함장.  
  
화면 한 쪽에 떠오른 40대 진저 헤어의 남성은 안면이 있는 젊은 대령에게 짧은 눈인사를 건넨다. 커크는 과거 나라다에 납치된 파이크를 구조하기 위해 이 배를 탔었다. 도슨은 짐을 높이 평가했다. 공식 함선을 운용하지 못하고 음지에서 일하는 그를 안타까워했지만 방법이 없었다. 새러토가의 함장은 드물게 비공식 기밀 임무를 맡을 때 43섹터의 일을 도왔다. 그는 짐을 잘 알았다.  
  
"도슨 함장님. 새러토가의 상태는 어떻습니까."  
\- 좋지 않아. 실드는 이제 막 30% 중반으로 떨어졌네.  
"저희 승조원을 맡아주셨으면 합니다."  
  
브릿지 크루 전원의 시선이 짐에게 향했다. 제임스는 표정변화 없이 화면을 바라본다. 도슨은 눈가를 좁혔다.  
  
"아시겠지만 저희 함선 두 대의 화력으로도 벤전스를 막을 순 없습니다."  
\- 어떻게 하려는거지?  
  
붉은 머리의 남자는 엔터프라이즈가 천천히 앞 쪽으로 전진하는 것을 보며 고개를 저었다. 짐이 무슨 생각을 하는지 깨달은 것이다.  
  
\- 대령. 그 작전은 동의하기 어렵네.  
"1달 전 새러토가에 최신 트랜스워프 기기가 설치된 걸 알고 있습니다. 대원들 위치를 보내겠습니다."  
\- 커크 대령.  
"제가 여기서 벤전스를 붙잡고 궤도를 틀겠습니다. 새러토가는 벤전스의 나셀과 임펄스 엔진쪽에 화력을 집중해주십시오. 배의 기관부를 손상시켜야합니다."  
  
화력으로 저 배를 막을순 없으니 궤도를 돌려 피해를 줄이자는 제안이었다. 도슨은 자신에게 선택지가 없음을 깨닫는다. 스타플릿 HQ는 샌프란시스코에 있다. 대원들과 무고한 연방시민들 수만명이 목숨이 위험에 노출되어 있는 것이다. 남자는 얇은 입술을 꾹 물었다.  
  
"시간이 없습니다."

 

...

 

순간 커다란 폭발음과 함께 다시 브릿지가 거세게 흔들렸다. 벨트가 아니었으면 바닥으로 내동댕이 쳐졌을 것이다. 거의 반파된 편광스크린을 통해 수면까지 1000m가 남았음이 표기되고, 반복해서 울리는 알람음은 어느새 충돌경고로 바뀌어 있었다. 짐은 마구 흔들리는 브릿지 안에서 커뮤니케이터를 쥐고 벨트를 푼다. 함선이 심하게 요동쳤다. 함장은 바닥에 쓰러지고, 깨진 파편에 손과 얼굴을 찔린다.  
  
스팍은 굳은 채 대답이 돌아오지 않는 커뮤니케이터를 바라봤다. 시끄럽게 울리는 경보음. 그리고 다시 큰 폭발음이 들린다. 부함장의 시선이 편광 스크린 너머를 향한다. 그곳엔 벤전스를 바닷속으로 밀어붙이며 폭발하는 흰 함선이 있었다.  
  
스타플릿의 헬기와 매스컴에서 띄운 소형 셔틀이 바다에 가라앉는 두 배에 접근한다. 그들은 어떤 함선이 목숨을 걸고 자신들을 지키려 했는지 알고 싶어했다. 바닷물에 불이 사그라들고 검게 그을은 흰 원반부가 드러난다. 푸른물에 잠기는 그것엔 엔터프라이즈라는 글씨가 선명히 새겨져 있었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Morning Light through the Windows의 총 챕터는 11개입니다. 여기에 특별 외전 2개가 추가 될 예정입니다.  
> 일부 공개한 이야기까지 보시면 대충 어떻게 흘러갈지 충분히 감 잡으시리라 생각해요. 그나저나 총 23편의 이야기였네요. 쓰는 동안 즐거웠고 재밌었습니다. :) Dancing in the Moonlight를 마무리하며 쓰고 싶었던 부분을 넣을 수 있어서 좋았어요.  
> 회지에 대한 자세한 사항은 http://eaintdarkside.wixsite.com/dancing 여기서 체크하시기 바랍니다. 고맙습니다! ^__^


End file.
